Les Choix D'une Vie
by nainouille
Summary: Ron et Hermione sont sortis ensembles, mais certains choix les ont emmenés vers d'autres horizons. Quand de nouveaux choix viennent à eux que vont-ils en faire. Le mieux est de lire mes quelques mots, je ne suis pas très douée pour les résumés. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas.
1. Chapter 1

En ce mois d'avril, l'ambiance au Terrier était euphorique, en effet Mrs Weasley avait trouvé l'occasion rêvée de réunir tout le monde sous son toit pour le mariage d'Harry qui aurait lieu dans quatre semaines. Tous ses enfants étaient là ainsi qu'Harry, Luna et Hermione. Il ne manquait que Percy qui devait surement finir de travailler sur un dossier, ainsi que Ron qui avait un entrainement ce soir-là.

 _Ron et Hermione s'étaient mis en couple après la guerre, ils étaient restés ensemble deux ans et demi jusqu'à ce que Ron décide de partir pour rejoindre l'équipe de Quiddich dans laquelle il évoluait aujourd'hui professionnellement. Personne n'a jamais vraiment su pourquoi ils avaient rompu. Pour Mrs Weasley et pour tous ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Et malgré cette séparation Hermione faisait partie de la famille et était restée proche d'eux. Elle avait même vécu chez eux le temps de trouver un nouvel appartement, elle ne voulait pas rester dans celui qu'elle avait partagé avec Ron après qu'il soit parti._

Tout le monde discutait, la bonne humeur régnait au Terrier. Bill et Fleur était avec Victoire et Mr Weasley, Georges montrait à Charlie une nouvelle invention pour sa boutique et Harry parlait avec Luna et Ginny. Hermione descendait les marches qui menaient au salon, elle observa tout le monde, elle était tendue, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas retrouvé en compagnie de Ron plus d'une heure. Elle appréhendait énormément. Ginny avait surement dû voir à son sourire crispée, qu'elle stressée car en la voyant elle se dirigea rapidement vers elle pour pouvoir lui parler seule à seule. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule et se pencha délicatement vers elle pour que personne n'entende.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Bien, bien. Mentit Hermine.

\- Ne me l'a fait pas ton sourire crispé se détecte à des kilomètres. _Lui dit-elle elle aussi en souriant faussement pour se moquer d'elle._ Tu sais tu as le droit de pas être à l'aise, surtout qu'il ne viendra surement pas seul cette fois.

\- Hum … je sais … _Elle ne rajouta rien de plus aux mots de Ginny. Elles le savaient toutes les deux que c'était ELLE qui la rendait si nerveuse. Cette fois c'était officielle, elle allait prendre sa place aux yeux de tous._

Je suis là ok, tout va bien se passer. _Elle lui attrapa la main dans un geste tendre et la regarda droit dans les yeux pour confirmer ses mots_. Et ajouta. Et si vraiment ça ne va pas tu n'auras qu'à monter dans mon ancienne chambre ok ? tu n'hésites pas.

Elle hocha la tête pour dire oui et souffla un minuscule merci à Ginny.

Elles avaient rejoint Harry et Luna. Ils étaient en train de discuter depuis presque un quart d'heure lorsqu'un « plop » se fit entendre dans la cuisine. Hermione tourna la tête instinctivement vers la porte, elle se triturait les doigts, elle angoissait de les voir arriver et en même temps elle était pressée de le revoir. Lorsque la porte fut poussée c'est Percy qui apparut. Ginny cru entendre un souffle de soulagement sortir de la bouche d'Hermione. Elle lui attrapa une des mains qu'elle se triturait et lui murmura « calme toi tout va bien se passer ». Mais alors qu'elle finit de prononcer ses mots. Un deuxième « plop » raisonna et sans plus aucuns doutes possibles, c'était bien Ron qui était apparu devant eux avec sa nouvelle compagne.

La main d'Hermione serra plus fort celle de Ginny. Il était enfin là. Presque 6 mois c'était écoulé depuis qu'elle l'avait vu. Elle avait l'impression qu'il avait encore prit en carrure, il avait l'air si immense à côté d'ELLE. Son regard était fixé sur lui pendant qu'il embrassait tout le monde et qu'il présentait son amie. Molly s'était jetée dans ses bras, elle aussi n'avait pas vu son fils depuis longtemps. Et comme à son habitude elle était en train de lui reprocher tout en l'embrassant.

Il était en train de faire le tour du salon pour saluer tout le monde, il avait le bras sur les hanches de son amie et la présentait à tous comme sa nouvelle compagne. Elle sentait bien que certains regards s'arrêtaient sur elle avec beaucoup de tendresse mais aussi beaucoup de peine. Et c'est ce qu'elle appréhendait depuis le début de la soirée. Ces regards emplis de pitié et le fait est que dorénavant elle n'avait plus sa place au sein de cette famille. Elle ne l'avait toujours pas quitté du regard, mais lui n'avait pas encore croisé le sien. Elle se demandait s'il le faisait exprès ou si vraiment sa présence l'importait peu. Ils étaient en train de se diriger vers le petit groupe qu'elle formait avec Harry, Luna, et Ginny. Soudain elle sentit que la main de Ginny l'a lâché et elle se sentit comme déséquilibrée. Ginny avait sauté au cou de son frère

\- Tu as été formidable pendant ton dernier match si tu savais comme on est fiers de toi. _Lui dit-elle en souriant tout en se desserrant de son étreinte._

\- N'en fait pas trop on pourrait ne pas te croire quand tu me dis ça. _Répondit-il en souriant encore plus à sa sœur_. Mais je te remercie petite sœur. Et toi alors Harry ça en est où ta carrière de grand Auror ?

\- Oh tu sais, pas mal de boulot, certains Mangemorts sont encore très obstinés pour prendre la suite de Voldemort. Le pire c'est qu'ils y croient férocement. _Lui dit-il en souriant._

\- Hum je vois, en gros ta fiancée te voit ce soir que parce que ce sont vos préparatifs au mariage. _Lui dit-il en rigolant._

\- Je crois que tu as tout juste Ronald. Répondit Luna avec un air très joyeux. Il n'a pas été à la maison depuis au moins 3 semaines.

\- Tu n'exagères pas un peu, j'étais là pour le choix du gâteau avec ton père et Molly.

\- A oui tu parles des 30 secondes d'apparition que tu as faites au Terrier. _Elle rigolait tout en faisant un clin d'œil à Ron, qui l'a pris dans les bras pour lui faire la bise._

\- Ne change pas Luna, il marche pas il court… _et il se mirent à rigoler tous les deux_.

\- Je vois que mon témoin complote avec ma fiancée, ça va être beau pour le mariage.

\- Aies confiance. _Dit-il toujours en souriant et en lui tapant l'épaule comme pour l'encourager._

Pendant qu'il avait eu cette brève discussion Pénélope était à l'écart ne voulant pas s'imposer elle observait son compagnon dans son élément et appréciait de le voir si heureux. Elle le regardait toujours quand elle fut attirée par la jeune femme qui était à quelques centimètres du groupe et qui paraissait elle aussi observer chacune des réactions de Ron. Elle savait qui c'était pour l'avoir vu de nombreuses fois sur les photos d'école de Ron. Et il ne lui avait jamais caché sa relation avec Hermione. Le sourire de Pénélope s'estompa petit à petit, elle savait qu'il l'aimait elle n'aurait pas dû se sentir jalouse, mais en la voyant ce soir en vrai elle n'aurait pas pu se sentir plus menacé.

Ron se tourna enfin vers Hermione qu'il n'avait pas osé regarder depuis qu'il était arrivé au Terrier. Cela faisait bien 9 mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Son regard remonta de ses jambes jusqu'à son visage qu'elle avait toujours d'aussi magnifique. L'espace d'un instant il crut que le temps c'était arrêté. Elle était là devant lui, les cheveux lâchés qui lui tombés dans le dos avec de belles ondulations, elle était légèrement maquillée et portait une robe noire bustier toute simple mais qui l'a mettait en valeur. C'est elle qui s'approcha de lui pour le saluer. Elle se mis sur la pointe des pieds, posa sa main sur son épaule et machinalement il se baissa et posa sa main dans son dos et se firent la bise dans un silence presque assourdissant. Aucuns mots ne furent prononcés leurs regards suffisaient pour se transmettre des mots simples qu'ils n'arrivaient plus à se dire. Une fois la bise faite il s'éloigna rapidement et tendit sa main vers Pénélope pour la rapprocher de lui et de nouveau un flot de paroles pu sortir de sa bouche.

\- Je vous présente Pénélope, ma petite amie et aussi la médicomage de l'équipe de Quiddich. D'ailleurs on s'est rencontré comme ça. Après un énième match, j'en avais bavé ce soir-là, _il pointa du doigt Harry_ , je ne sais pas si tu te rappel le match contre la Hongrie je crois j'étais tombé de mon balais.

\- L'Irlande, c'était contre L'Irlande. _Murmura Hermione_.

\- Il se retourna vers elle le regard interrogateur comme s'il n'était pas sûr que ce soit elle qui venait de prononcer ses mots. Elle avait baissé les yeux elle se sentit si bête d'avoir prononcé ses mots. Elle venait de se trahir.

\- Oui c'est vrai contre l'Irlande tu t'étais pris un cognard, _reprit Harry l'air de rien_. Ils étaient chauds les Irlandais ce soir-là.

Son regard était toujours posé sur Hermione il attendait un signe qui ne vint pas alors il redirigea son attention sur Harry quand il sentit la main de Pénélope lui serrait la sienne.

\- O oui tu n'as pas idée comme les Irlandais sont de sacrés joueurs ils cachent bien leur jeu à première vue mais quand ils sont lancés on ne peut plus les arrêter. Et c'est comme ça que je me suis pris ce fameux cognard et que je suis tombé de mon balais parce qu'on n'était pas si préparé que ça à les affronter. Et donc je vous disais c'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré ma Pénélope. _Il se tourna vers elle et lui adressa un regard tendre et un sourire charmeur puis déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres._

Tous en chœur ils saluèrent Pénélope en lui adressant de grands sourires et lui dirent qu'ils étaient enchantés de faire enfin sa connaissance, tout en lui faisant la bise un par un. Et ils se mirent à parler de tout et de rien jusqu'au repas. A la fin du repas, tout le monde était en train de débarrasser la table pour aller prendre un thé ou un café dans le salon. Quand Ginny vit Hermione sortir par la porte d'entrée discrètement. Elle lui emboita le chemin et se retrouva dans le jardin avec elle. Ron avait observé la scène assis dans le canapé avec Pénélope à ses côtés.

Elle était debout dans l'herbe haute, personne n'avait encore prit le temps de la tondre. Mais elle s'en fichait, elle voulait juste prendre l'air. Elle avait pris un châle qu'elle avait mis sur ses épaules, les bras croisaient, elle contemplait le ciel qui cette nuit était dégagé. Une étoile filante passa lorsqu'elle entendit :

\- Tu devrais faire un vœu. _Dit Ginny d'une voix douce_.

\- Elle tourna sa tête doucement dans sa direction.

\- C'est peut-être déjà fait. Lui dit-elle tout en lui adressant un sourire timide.

\- Et je peux savoir ce que tu as demandé ?

\- Si je te le dis ça n'arrivera jamais voyons. _Et elles se mirent à rire toutes les deux._

Ginny était arrivée à sa hauteur, elles étaient côte à côte, elle avait alors posé sa main sur son épaule et Hermione posa une de ses mains par-dessus. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne se regardait. Ginny ajouta dans un murmure

\- Tu me promets que s'il se réalise tu me le diras.

Elle hocha la tête pour dire oui sans prononcer aucun mot. Ginny continua alors la discussion.

\- Je vois que tu ne t'es pas réfugiée dans ma chambre.

\- J'en ai eu envie mille fois je crois bien. Mais elle est parfaite, elle est belle, intelligente et son regard Ginny… le regard qu'il lui porte c'était le même. On ne peut pas la détester. En fait c'est moi que je déteste pour avoir continué à espérer quelque chose qui n'existe plus.

Elle avait dit cela d'une traite. Sans peine et sans larmes. On aurait même dit qu'elle était apaisée d'avoir pu enfin se soulager de ces mots. Ginny sentit que c'était le moment pour laisser place au silence ou plutôt aux mots d'Hermione.

\- Il a l'air tellement heureux. Il a tout ce qu'il a toujours voulu. Etre un gardien mondialement reconnu, rendre sa famille fière de lui, et trouver l'amour.

\- Il lui manque toi.

Elles se retournèrent précipitamment pour voir d'où provenez la voix qui venez de dire cela.

Hermione sourit en reconnaissant la nonchalance dans les pas d'Harry.

\- Je devrais dire à Luna de te modérer lorsque tu bois tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis. _Dit-elle en lui souriant tendrement._

\- Je dirais pas que je n'ai pas bu ce serait mentir, mais je connais mes meilleurs amis et peut-être qu'à tes yeux il a tout mais certaines choses ne trompent pas. Depuis son arrivé j'ai comme l'impression d'être retourné à Poudlard.

Hermione le regarda avec un sourire très tendre. Elle aimait tant se rappeler Poudlard. Ça lui paraissait tellement lointain maintenant.

Elle s'avança vers lui, posa sa main sur sa joue et tout en continuant à lui sourire elle lui dit d'une voix douce

\- Parfois les choses changent Harry. _Elle enleva sa main et baissa les yeux_. _Elle serrât un peu plus fort son châle et commença à avancer vers le Terrier. Les laissant tous les deux dans ce silence qu'elle leur avait imposé._

Lorsque Hermione eu franchit la porte. Ginny regarda les yeux humides, Harry. Il s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras et lui dit

\- Va falloir qu'on fasse quelque chose.

Elle acquiesça en hochant la tête

\- Mais vite alors.

Hermione avait franchi la porte, elle sentit un silence s'imposer dans la pièce comme si elle avait interrompu quelque chose d'important. Elle se sentit de trop. Elle ne trouvait plus sa place. Elle fila vers les escaliers sans un mot lorsqu'elle entendit Mrs Weasley

\- Où vas-tu ma chérie ?

Je ne me sens pas très bien je préfère aller me coucher. J'ai une journée chargée demain. C'était vraiment une très belle soirée Molly, comme toujours. _Elle s'avança vers elle pour l'embrassais sur la joue. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'elle était déjà en train de grimper les marches. Elle entendit quand même Mrs Weasley lui « souhaiter une bonne nuit et qu'elle n'hésite pas si elle a besoin de quoi que ce soit »._

Elle n'avait pas menti, elle se sentait maintenant en dehors de la bulle qu'elle avait avec la famille Weasley et Harry. Il était 23h32 et la bulle venait d'éclater en des milliers d'autres.


	2. Chapter 2

Une semaine s'était écoulé depuis le repas au Terrier, chacun avait repris ses activités. Hermione était assise à son bureau lorsqu'elle reçue un hibou d'Harry qui lui demandait de venir au Terrier à 19h pour une petite mise au point, avec ses témoins pour le mariage.

A cet instant Hermione regrettait tellement d'avoir accepté d'être son témoin plutôt que celui de Luna, au moins elle aurait passé ses journées avec ses meilleures amies.

\- Il ne sait donc pas que je ne quitte jamais mon bureau avant 20h. _elle avait envie de trouver une excuse pour se défiler puis elle se rappela que c'était son meilleur ami._ Et puis ce n'est pas comme si j'allais pouvoir me défiler à chaque fois.

Elle se rassit plus profondément dans son fauteuil en soufflant d'avoir été vaincu pas un parchemin.

Pendant ce temps dans son appartement sur le chemin de traverse Ron recevait le même parchemin. Il sourit en se disant qu'ils allaient enfin être que tous les trois. Et il espérait cette fois pouvoir avoir plus de temps avec elle. Elle était partie tellement vite l'autre soir. Il avait regretté de ne pas avoir parlé plus longuement. Il avait eu cette mauvaise impression qu'ils n'avaient échangé que des banalités alors qu'il aurait tant aimé lui raconter plus. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des mois et il ne savait même pas comment elle allait réellement, où en était les lois qu'elle mettait en place, ni même si elle avait un petit ami. Elle était assise en face de lui pendant le repas mais elle ne lui avait jamais paru aussi lointaine qu'à ce moment-là. Elle l'avait surpris à plusieurs reprises pendant le repas à savoir tant de choses sur le Quiddich elle qui n'apprécié guère ce sport à l'époque de Poudlard. Il avait vraiment hâte d'être à ce soir.

Il était 19h, Ginny et Harry discutaient dans l'ancienne chambre de Ron, lorsqu'ils entendirent un « plop » c'était Hermione comme à son habitude toujours à l'heure.

\- Je suis en haut dans la chambre de Ron.

\- Je ne suis pas en retard j'espère j'ai essayé de faire au plus vite, tu sais bien Harry que ne quitte jamais mon bureau avant 20h. _Dit-elle essoufflée après avoir monté les marches._

\- O ça je le sais Hermione mais pour une fois tu pouvais faire une exception. _Dit-il en souriant_.

Elle leva enfin les yeux vers eux.

\- Je pensais que c'était une petite réunion entre témoins ?

\- Oui Ginny était là quand je suis arrivé du coup elle m'a tenu compagnie avant que vous arriviez. D'ailleurs tu es la première.

\- Tu pensais vraiment qu'il serait à l'heure pour la première fois de sa vie. _Dit-elle moqueuse_.

\- Je t'ai entendu Mione. On ne change pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes.

\- Certaines choses ne changeront jamais. _Dit-elle tout en regardant Harry droit dans les yeux avec une tristesse dans les yeux que seulement lui pouvait lire._

Ils se saluèrent, puis Ginny s'éclipsa les laissant tous les trois.

\- Alors petite mise au point avec tes témoins. Tu ne commencerais pas à avoir la trouille Mr Potter ? _dit Ron en lui tapant dans le dos._

\- Non pas du tout, c'est juste que je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de vous voir tous les deux ensembles et que le mariage est dans un peu moins de trois semaines.

\- Ça m'étonne que Mione ne nous ai pas préparé un programme pour savoir qui fait quoi, quand et comment.

Hermione avait rougi à l'entente de ce surnom que lui seul lui donné, elle ne l'avait pas entendu depuis au moins un an et demi. Elle aurait aimé qu'il ne l'appel plus ainsi mais ce n'était pas le lieu ni le moment pour discuter de ça.

\- Merci de toujours penser que je suis miss-je-sais-tout Ron, mais pour une fois tu vois ce n'est pas moi qui ai programmé ce mariage. J'ai un travail pas mal prenant ces derniers mois. Et j'ai une audience qui est la semaine juste après le mariage d'Harry donc non j'ai rien mis en place.

\- Je disais ça seulement pour plaisanter. Détends toi Mione.

\- Pas de problème Ron, et si tu pouvais arrêter avec ce surnom débile s'il te plait. _Dit-elle tout en baissant la tête pour ne pas croiser son regard._

Ron reçu un coup de poing dans le ventre, il ne pensait pas qu'un jour des mots pourraient lui faire aussi mal. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce genre de réaction surtout venant d'Hermione. Ce surnom c'était son truc à lui. Ça signifiait qui elle était à ses yeux. Et en disant cela il avait maintenant l'impression qu'elle redevenait simplement Hermione. Il savait que de redevenir amis ne serait pas si simple. Il avait été fou d'elle depuis tellement longtemps, mais il avait réussi à avancer, à trouver de nouveau l'amour. Et là en pleine figure elle venait de lui prouver que la plaie n'était peut-être pas refermée entièrement

\- Je vous rappelle qu'on est plus à Poudlard.

\- Désolé. _Dirent-ils en chœur_

\- Donc je voulais que vous soyez là, car j'ai un diner de répétition à préparer avec vous. Luna veut absolument que je m'occupe un peu du mariage. Elle croit réellement que j'ai le temps et du coup grâce à vous je vais faire plaisir à ma future femme tout en allant travailler l'esprit tranquille.

\- Donc en gros tu vas te servir de nous. _Dit Ron_.

\- C'est un peu ça. J'ai besoin qu'on s'occupe de la déco et du placement des quelques invités pour le diner de répétition. Vous inquiétez pas on ne sera pas nombreux, les témoins ta famille Ron et deux trois invités comme Dean, Seamus ou Draco.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras Harry, après tout c'est ton mariage. Le repas est pour quand exactement ? _demanda Hermione_.

\- A la fin de la semaine. _Dit-il en souriant nerveusement._

\- Quoi, tu es sérieux on a 5 jours pour préparer ton repas. Tu te moques de nous. Le survivant t'allait mal au final parce que là je ne suis pas sûr que tu survives.

\- Calme toi Ron, après tout ce n'est qu'un petit repas. Il faut positiver.

\- Voilà qui est bien dit Hermione.

\- Ne me remercie pas trop vite. Je me retiens de t'étrangler de te moquer de nous de cette façon.

\- D'accord, d'accord je me tais.

\- C'est mieux en effet. _Dit-elle avec un sourire forcé._

Ils continuèrent d'échanger pendant presqu'une heure pour se mettre d'accord sur ce qu'il devait faire. Lorsqu'Harry dit précipitamment.

\- Il est déjà 20h, il va falloir que je vous laisse, j'ai une planque à faire ce soir. Je ne peux vraiment pas attendre plus longtemps.

\- T'inquiète ça va aller on a tout ce qu'il nous faut. Et puis je ne vais pas tarder à rentrer chez moi.

\- Tu peux rester ma mère va pas tarder à rentrer je suis sûr qu'elle va être vexer si elle sait que tu n'es pas restée.

\- Hum tu n'as pas tort.

\- Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et ne vous entretuer pas avant mon mariage s'il vous plait.

\- File sinon c'est moi qui vais te tuer. _Rigola Hermione._

Harry venait de sortir de la chambre. Il fut rejoint par Ginny dans le couloir.

\- Ils t'ont cru ?

\- Oui

\- Et ils n'ont rien dit ?

\- Non ils ont tout gobé. Ron m'a même félicité la tâche en proposant à Hermione de rester.

\- On va jusqu'au bout ?

\- Oui

Harry et Ginny commencèrent à mettre en place les sortilèges et charmes qui empêcheraient Hermione et Ron de sortir de la chambre avant que tous les mots importants n'aient été prononcés.

\- C'est partie

\- C'est à eux de jouer maintenant.

Au moment où Harry était partis. Un silence pesant s'était installé dans la chambre. Tous deux étaient mal à l'aise. Ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés seul à seul depuis leur séparation. Ron était assis sur son lit les jambes allongés et le dos contre le mur. Tandis qu'Hermione était assise au bureau. Elle n'osait pas le regarder. Elle était penchée sur le parchemin qu'ils avaient écrit ensemble pour le diner de dimanche. Tandis que lui la regardait, il attendait un signe, il essayait de trouver le courage d'amorcer la conversation. Leur respiration était le seul son qui ressortait de cette pièce. S'il ne disait rien elle partirait.

\- Comment ça se passe au ministère ?

Il avait dit ça si rapidement qu'Hermione n'était pas sûre d'avoir bien entendue. Elle se tourna vers lui et quand elle croisa son regard elle comprit qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé.

\- Pas mal de boulot, mais toujours aussi passionnant tu me connais. _Lui dit-elle tout en se remettant à sa place._ Et toi le Quiddich ? la saison se termine bien.

\- Oui super c'était vraiment une excellente saison. Mais dis-moi je n'ai pas besoin de t'en parler tu as l'air bien au courant…

\- Euh … oui. _Dit-elle en rougissant et en essayant de cacher un maximum son visage pour pas qu'il devine sa réaction._

\- Alors là, si un jour on m'avait dit que Hermione Granger suivrait le Quiddich je ne l'aurais jamais cru. Qu'avez-vous fait d'Hermione Granger ? Parce que pour tout te dire moi je ne te reconnais pas…

\- Je n'ai pas changé Ron, je suis toujours celle que tu as connu. On a juste évolué loin l'un de l'autre.

\- Alors c'est seulement ça, on a évolué. Et pourquoi cette réaction par rapport à ton surnom ?

\- Pour être sincère avec toi, j'adore ce surnom je l'affectionne particulièrement, mais depuis …

Elle s'était tournée vers lui, elle avait besoin de le regarder, d'être enfin honnête pour lui et pour elle. A nouveau le silence régnait dans la pièce, sauf que celui-ci était annonciateur d'une tout autre discussion beaucoup trop sérieuse, avec beaucoup trop d'enjeux. Il ne l'avait pas interrompu, il attendait, il voulait savoir depuis tout ce temps ce qu'elle avait gardé au fond d'elle. Depuis maintenant un an et demi qu'ils s'étaient séparés, il n'avait jamais eu de vraie discussion et surtout pas une qui évoquerait leur séparation.

\- Depuis notre séparation, quand je t'entends m'appeler ainsi, c'est comme sentir un rasoir qui m'entaille les veines, ça me rappelle l'intimité que nous avions, ça me rappelle ce que nous ne sommes plus. Et encore plus aujourd'hui je trouve qu'il n'y a plus de sens à me nommer ainsi. _Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux._

Ron avait les yeux grands ouverts, il ne s'attendait pas à ce discours, il aurait préféré se taire et ne jamais le savoir, elle avait mal, mais lui aussi. Il était triste et en colère. Il se mit debout s'arrêta à mi-chemin comme s'il n'arrivait pas à aller jusqu'à elle et la pointa du doigt

\- Tu es sérieuse Hermione, ça n'a plus aucun sens. Après tout ce qu'on a vécu, Poudlard, la guerre, Voldemort… je t'ai appelé Mione bien avant qu'on soit ensemble. Tu étais ma meilleure amie.

\- C'est bien ça le problème Ron, j'étais ta meilleure amie. Mais aujourd'hui nous ne sommes plus que des inconnus.

\- Ah non je t'interdis de me couper la parole et de déformer mes propos tu sais bien que je ne suis pas aussi doué que toi pour parler. C'est toi qui faisait mes devoirs je te le rappel. Attend j'ai bien entendu, je suis un inconnu ? c'est ça que je suis devenu à tes yeux ? Parce qu'aux miens tu es toujours … Là ( _la position de son doigt changea de direction et pointa vers son cœur_ ) tu es ma meilleure amie.

 _Elle se leva de sa chaise levant les yeux au plafond, fis de même avec ses bras et s'exclama._

\- Dis-moi que c'est une blague Ron, _(elle baissa son regard vers lui et s'avança vers lui)_ c'est notre première vraie discussion seul à seul depuis notre séparation. On ne sait même pas ce que devient l'autre. Et tu veux me faire croire que je suis toujours ta meilleure amie.

\- Et à qui la faute Hermione ? _dit-il en colère_

\- Tu m'avais quitté que voulais-tu que je fasse ?

\- Te battre pour nous, te battre pour moi ? _(tout en se montrant du doigt)_ Je t'ai dit que je voulais qu'on se retrouve, tu as cessé de me répondre à mes hiboux, tu n'es jamais venue à un seul de mes matchs, j'ai même appris que tu étais venue vivre au Terrier, tu as quitté notre appartement du jour au lendemain.

\- Tu veux savoir la vérité Ron ? c'est ça que tu veux ? _dit-elle les larmes aux yeux tout en frappant son doigt sur la poitrine de Ron._

\- Bien sûr que je veux la vérité ? je suis parti pour qu'on fasse le point et qu'on puisse repartir sur de bonnes bases et je me suis retrouvé célibataire en l'espace de 2 mois. Tu devais vraiment m'aimer pour que ça finisse aussi vite.

\- Il avait les yeux remplit de haine, elle avait porté sa main à sa bouche lorsqu'il avait prononcé ses mots. Elle se retourna pour pas qu'il voit les larmes couler sur ses joues qu'elle essuya discrètement puis se remis face à lui pour l'affronter.

\- Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis Ron ? Alors dis-moi comment se fait-il que je sache autant de choses sur le Quiddich et plus particulièrement sur tes matchs. Je suis allée à chacun d'entre eux. J'ai fait promettre à ta famille de ne pas te le dire. Et pour ce qui est d'avoir quitté notre appartement… ( _elle porta ses deux mains sur son ventre_ )

\- …

\- J'étais enceinte Ron.

\- …

\- …

Ils restèrent face à face dans ce énième silence, plus oppressant que jamais. Tandis que de l'autre côté de la porte Ginny pleurait sur l'épaule d'Harry en comprenant ce que cette révélation pouvait bien dire.

\- Tu le savais ?

Il hocha la tête, par peur de prononcer ces mots.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

Elle m'avait fait promettre.

\- Ron ...

\- Attend laisse-moi réfléchir, _(il commença à faire les cents pas dans la petite pièce qui lui servait de chambre_ ) elle n'a pas rétréci cette chambre ?

\- Ron… je sais que c'est une bombe que je viens de te lâcher mais …

\- Une bombe tu appels ça une bombe ? Tu étais enceinte et tu ne m'as rien dit. Mais attend … _En montrant le ventre d'Hermione de sa main._

\- L'enfant Ron, tu te demandes où est notre enfant ?

Il hocha la tête pour acquiescer. Il n'avait plus les mots. Il s'assit sur la chaise où était assise Hermione quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle se positionna devant lui s'agenouilla et lui prit les mains.

\- J'ai … j'ai appris ma grossesse un peu avant que tu partes. Tu m'avais quitté, enfin tu voulais qu'on fasse une pause et je ne voulais pas te le dire parce que je savais que tu reviendrais pour le bébé et je voulais pas que tu reviennes de cette façon. Je ne voulais pas que ce soit notre enfant notre excuse pour nous remettre ensemble. Nous allions mal. Et j'ai eu peur.

\- Tu le savais quand j'étais encore là ? qu'est-ce que ça signifie « tu as eu peur » ? je ne comprends rien Hermione explique moi.

\- Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Ron je t'aimais, je t'ai toujours aimé. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour que tu reviennes. Même encore aujourd'hui. Mais je n'ai pas pu, Ron, je n'y arrivais pas. (Elle se mit à pleurer et baissa les yeux)

\- Ne me dit pas que tu as avorté Hermione.

Elle hocha la tête. Il lui lâcha les mains instinctivement, se leva de la chaise et se dirigea vers la porte. Se stoppa avant de la franchir.

\- Il était au courant ?

\- Oui.

\- Après le mariage d'Harry et Luna. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir. Plus jamais.

Elle s'effondra sur le sol. Tandis que Ron franchit la porte. Harry et Ginny n'étaient plus là.


	3. Chapter 3

Dimanche était arrivé à une vitesse folle. Ron et Hermione ne s'étaient plus adressés la parole depuis leur altercation. Harry n'était pas intervenu entre eux deux. Sachant les révélations qui avaient été faites il avait préféré s'abstenir. Il savait combien ça avait couté à Hermione de lui dire tout ça. Et pourtant il savait que tout n'avait pas été dit. Mais il avait en son sens fait assez de dégâts pour toute une vie. Tout était fichu.

Le diner allait bientôt être servit il était seul avec Hermione dans la cuisine.

\- Hermione.

\- Oui, Harry.

\- Je voudrais savoir quelque chose.

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit ce qui s'est réellement passé ?

\- Euh … mais de quoi tu parles ?

\- Votre dispute …

\- Mais comment tu es au courant

\- ...

\- Tu étais là depuis le début, y avait pas de planque. Tu nous as mentit. Tu n'as pas honte ? Me faire ça à moi ?

\- Je te retourne la question ? tu as menti…

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

C'est ce moment précis que choisis Ginny pour interrompre les deux amis.

\- Tu viens Hermione, j'ai besoin de toi pour le placement des invités, mon frère est incapable de me répondre.

\- Je viens.

\- On n'a pas fini notre discussion Hermione.

\- Je crois bien que si au contraire Harry. Dit-elle fermement.

Tout le monde s'installa à table, la famille Weasley était bien évidemment au complet. Ginny avait invité Draco avec qui elle était depuis maintenant 1 an. Neville était là aussi, Luna l'avait choisi comme témoin. Ron et Hermione avaient choisis de faire une grande tablée avec comme chef de maison Molly. Les invités étaient éparpillés de part et d'autre de la table. Ron était à côté de Ginny et Pénélope. Hermione lui faisait face et était installé entre Neville et Harry. Tout le long du repas, l'ambiance était agréable. Personne n'aurait pu savoir ce qu'il s'était passé entre Hermione et Ron plus tôt dans la semaine. Entre eux deux l'ambiance était cordiale, ils ne laissaient rien transparaitre. Ron y arrivé surement plus facilement qu'Hermione grâce aux nombreuses parties d'échecs qu'il avait jouées. Puis d'un coup Fleur aborda un sujet qui mis un terme à toutes autres conversations.

\- En fait Ron, le mariage d'Harry te donne des idées ?

\- Comment ça ? _dit Ron un peu surpris._

\- De tes fiançailles voyons.

C'est en finissant sa phrase qu'elle s'aperçut que Pénélope était en train d'agiter discrètement sa tête à la négative. Tout le monde se tut d'un coup. Plus aucuns murmures. Tout le monde se regardait comme pour se demander si quelqu'un d'autres étaient au courant.

\- Oups j'ai fait une gaffe désolée. _Dit-elle tout en rapprochant sa main de sa bouche et en rougissant légèrement._

\- Ne le sois pas je voulais attendre la fin du mariage pour en parler. Mais ce diner est aussi une bonne occasion. En effet j'ai demandé à Pénélope de m'épouser il y a quelques semaines. Dit-il très sérieuse avec un sourire de façade. Il prit la main de Pénélope.

\- Aussi rapidement Ron ?

\- Maman s'il te plait. Tu crois vraiment qu'il ne l'aurait pas demandé en mariage s'il ne se sentait pas prêt. Dit Bill d'un air rassurant.

\- Merci Bill. Oui maman aussi rapidement. Pénélope est la bonne. Je le sens, ( _il posa son regard dans celui de Pénélope_ ) je me sens moi avec elle. Et j'ai envie de ça jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

\- Alors félicitations petit frère je suis heureux pour toi. Dit Bill d'un ton enjoué. Maman ne range pas la vaisselle tu vas encore en avoir besoin.

\- Félicitations mon chéri je suis heureuse pour toi.

\- Merci maman.

Tout le monde avait félicité le couple dans un brouhaha immense. Tout le monde était debout à les embrasser. Hermione avait félicité Pénélope en lui souhaitant tout le bonheur du monde avec Ron. Puis une fois les félicitations faites tout le monde se rassit pour poursuivre le repas. Pénélope appréhendait énormément la réaction d'Hermione et elle avait été agréablement touchée par ses mots. Hermione s'était rassise sans avoir adressé un mot ni un regard à Ron. Elle sentait que son regard était posé sur elle.

Hermione n'écoutait plus les différentes conversations, elle s'était réfugiée dans sa bulle, elle avait fermé son esprit pour se protéger d'une quelconque intrusion, de lui. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle faisait encore assise à cette table. Elle se disait que ce serait surement la dernière fois qu'elle serait invitée. En l'espace d'une semaine elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi seule dans cette maison.

\- Hermione

Avait-elle rêvé ? combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis qu'elle était partie dans ses pensées ? Elle releva la tête pour voir d'où venait la voix qui avait prononcé son nom.

\- Oui, Pénélope, désolée j'étais en train de penser à mon audience. Tu disais ?

\- Je me demandais si tu venais accompagner au mariage ?

\- Oh non je ne voudrais pas imposer à mon cavalier mon statut de témoin, qui va surement être très prenant. Dit-elle en se tournant vers Harry en lui souriant.

\- Tu l'as accepté. Dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil

\- Et je le referais sans hésitation. Dit-elle en souriant, tout en posant sa main sur son épaule

\- Donc tu envisageais de venir accompagné ? et qui est l'heureux élu ? continua Pénélope.

\- Non, non je me suis mal exprimée. Il n'y a personne dans ma vie. Dit-elle tout en effaçant le sourire qu'elle avait sur les lèvres. Elle avait regardé Ron tout en prononçant les derniers mots de sa phrase.

\- Mais tu n'as pas envie de fonder une famille ?

Neville qui était devenu proche d'Hermione et qui avait appris à la connaitre depuis la guerre, sentit le malaise qui naissait autour de la table.

\- Tu sais, elle a une famille ici. Et puis le ministère c'est un peu comme son bébé.

Hermione hocha la tête pour confirmer les dires de Neville. Mais Pénélope ne voulait pas en démordre si facilement.

\- Oui, je vois bien que vos liens sont très solides. Mais je te parle d'une vraie histoire d'amour, tu sais une qui te retourne le cœur. Une magnifique femme comme toi doit être pas mal courtisée. Et puis tu n'as pas envie d'avoir des enfants.

\- Oui Hermione, il ne manque plus que toi maintenant. Rajouta Fleur.

\- Je vous remercie pour tant d'enthousiasme à mon égard.

Elle s'arrêta net dans sa phrase, comme si le silence s'imposait à elle, comme si la discussion ne la concernait plus. En réalité elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle se sentit prise au piège. Elle tourna la tête et vit de nombreux regards posés sur elle. _La curiosité est définitivement un vilain défaut se dit-elle, ça doit être un proverbe moldu._

\- Vous allez la laisser tranquille, elle a bien le temps de trouver quelqu'un de charmant, elle est jeune et puis tout ça ne nous regarde pas. Ne leur répond pas ma chérie. Dit Molly avec un air compatissant.

\- Et puis Hermione n'est pas la seule célibataire à cette table, il y a Neville, et puis aucun de nous n'avons encore d'enfants. A part toi Fleur. Rajouta Harry.

Neville leva la main comme un enfant à qui on posait une question dont il n'était pas sûr de la réponse. Il se racla la gorge.

\- En fait je sors avec quelqu'un depuis quelques semaines.

En amorçant ce genre de sujet Hermione cru être sauvée de nouvelles questions plus personnelles. Et elle n'avait pas tort, tout le monde commença à poser des questions sur cette mystérieuse femme qui faisait battre le cœur de Neville. Elle se remit à manger. Mais Pénélope elle n'avait pas changé de cible.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu Hermione. Nous cacherais-tu un homme sous ce silence ? Peut être un homme que tu veux garder secret ?

Ron qui n'avait manifesté aucun intérêt depuis le début, interrompit sa discussion d'avec Neville, Harry et ses frères pour se tourner vers Hermione. Il attendait sa réponse. Pourquoi ça il ne le savait pas. Il avait juste besoin de savoir.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'interrogatoire, Hermione esquissa un sourire, elle releva la tête de son assiette. Puis d'une voix très sure d'elle mais à la fois très douce elle s'adressa à la tablée, tout en plongeant son regard dans celui de Pénélope.

\- Non Pénélope, il n'y a pas d'homme dans ma vie et je ne considère pas cela comme un besoin primordial pour me combler. Et avant que tu n'insistes de nouveau pour ce qui est des enfants. Bien sûr que j'ai envisagé d'en avoir, ( _elle marqua un arrêt_ , _elle regarda furtivement Ron, il avait eu le temps de voir que ses yeux étaient humides, elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière elle était lancée personne ne pourrait l'arrêter même pas elle)_ mais pour tout te dire, depuis ma fausse couche, j'ai appris que je ne pourrais jamais avoir d'enfant. Donc la question ne se pose même plus tu vois.

Plus aucuns bruits n'habitaient le Terrier, le silence régné en maitre, personne n'aurait osé prendre la parole après les mots d'Hermione. Tous attendaient un signe de sa part pour pouvoir reprendre « vie ». Ginny en larmes, avait instinctivement pris la main de son frère qui était sous la table et la serra tendrement. Hermione se leva de sa chaise, debout face à l'assemblée qui n'osait la regarder, elle prononça dans un murmure à l'attention de Molly,

\- Molly, je suis vraiment, … Vraiment désolée d'avoir gâchée un si merveilleux repas. _Elle tourna la tête vers Harry et Luna et leur murmura un « je suis désolée ». Puis en s'adressant cette fois à tous._ Je crois qu'il est mieux pour tout le monde que je prenne congé. Elle sortit de table et monta les marches sans un regard derrière elle.

On aurait dit que cela faisait des heures que personne n'avait parlé, tant le silence habitait la maison. Ginny qui tenait toujours la main de son frère, ajouta sa deuxième main à la première comme si elle avait peur qu'il sombre. Mais tout d'un coup tous les regards se dirigèrent vers Ron, il venait de se lever sans dire un mot. Il avait lâché les mains de Ginny, et se dirigea vers le jardin. Bill le suivit de près. Sur le chemin il frôla l'épaule de sa mère telle une caresse comme pour essayer de la rassurer.

Molly elle avait les yeux fixés sur Harry, elle essayait d'obtenir des réponses. Elle murmura à son attention alors qu'elle savait que peu importe le ton de sa voix tout le monde entendrait.

\- C'était Ron ?

Aucun mot n'était sorti de la bouche d'Harry, lui-même était sous le choc, mais elle comprit dans son regard la réponse.

\- Par Merlin. Dit-elle tout en ramenant ses mains à sa bouche

Pénélope elle se sentit tellement honteuse d'avoir abordé le sujet, c'est par sa faute que tout avait implosé. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas mettre mal à l'aise Hermione. Elle savait que trop bien ce qu'Hermione représentait pour les Weasley, pour Harry, pour Ron. Elle avait accepté depuis le début qu'elle avait été son premier amour. Elle se tortillait sur sa chaise, se triturait les mains, tout en essayant d'imaginer dans sa tête comment elle pourrait briser ce silence, briser ce mal qui les habitait tous. Elle prit le risque d'une voix à peine audible

\- Je n'aurais pas dû insister tout est ma faute, je crois au vu de la situation qu'il est mieux que je vous laisse entre vous. Je ne suis pas à ma place. S'il vous plait excusez-moi auprès d'Hermione.

Personne ne dit rien à ses mots, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été prononcé. Elle se leva de table sans attendre se dirigea vers la cuisine et transplana, en les laissant dans un « plop » sonore qui avait eu pour effet de les réveiller de la léthargie dans laquelle ils avaient été plongés.

Bill avait rejoint Ron dans le jardin. Ils étaient debout accoudés à la clôture, l'un à côté de l'autre. Ron avait le regard vide. Aucuns mots n'avaient été prononcés. Bill attendait un signe, la permission de son frère. De toute façon qu'aurait-il bien pu dire. Il ne savait même pas comment réagir lui-même. Il savait combien Ron aimait Hermione. Et pour lui, Hermione a toujours été une 2e sœur même encore aujourd'hui. D'apprendre ça lui avait fendu le cœur. Il aurait tellement aimé qu'Hermione se confit à l'époque, pour pouvoir les accompagner au mieux. Il se disait aussi qu'il aurait dû comprendre dans le comportement d'Hermione quand elle était venue vivre au Terrier que quelque chose avait changé. Mais comment aurait-il pu imaginer une aussi grande souffrance ? Maintenant il lui semblait qu'il était trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit. Ils souffraient.

\- Bill fut sorti de ses pensées en entendant son frère.

\- Tu crois qu'elle me pardonnera un jour de ne pas avoir cru assez en nous ? de ne pas l'avoir aimé comme elle aurait dû être aimé ?

\- Je pense qu'elle n'a jamais pensé à devoir te pardonner quoique ce soit un jour. Tout ce qui s'est passé Ron, n'est ta faute.

\- Tu sais, je voulais être le père de ses enfants, je la voulais elle plus que tout. Je me rappelle à Poudlard combien de fois j'ai pu rêver d'elle, tant de fois je me suis dit qu'elle méritait mieux. Et pendant la guerre je me suis fait la promesse de finir ma vie avec elle, j'étais sûr et certain que c'était elle et personne d'autre. Et quand je nous vois aujourd'hui …

Il avait prononcé ses mots d'une traite, les larmes étaient prêtes à coule, mais il se retenait comme s'il n'avait pas le droit d'expier sa souffrance. Bill n'avait rien répondu, il sentait que peu importe ce qu'il aurait pu dire ça aurait été inutile, futile face au désarroi de son plus jeune frère. Et puis seul les mots de Ron comptaient.

\- … C'est du gâchis. Sincèrement j'ai cru qu'on se remettrait ensemble au moment où je suis parti pour le Quiddich, qu'elle serait enfin fière de moi. Et comme un con pendant que je pensais qu'elle n'en avait rien à foutre de moi… elle, … elle, … elle perdait notre … enfant. _il balança ses deux mains sur la clôture si fort qu'elle tomba au sol._

Bill entoura alors les épaules de son frère et Ron laissa couler les larmes. Au bout d'un moment il releva la tête et s'essuya rapidement les yeux.

\- Tu savais qu'elle était venue à tous mes matchs ?

\- Oui. _Dit Bill dans un murmure_. D'ailleurs elle forçait Georges a y allé avec elle. Et quand ils revenaient chacun d'entre eux étaient apaisés. C'était agréable de le voir comme ça.

\- Elle a toujours su ce qu'il fallait faire pour aider les autres. Georges ne m'en a jamais parlé. Combien de choses m'a-t-on caché depuis que je suis parti ?

\- On l'aime énormément tu le sais. On te la gardait précieusement.

\- Je sais j'ai foiré. Putain je m'en veux tellement si tu savais.

\- Ron, ni toi ni elle, avaient foiré. Vous avez fait des choix qui vous ont semblé être les meilleurs pour chacun. Rien ne sert d'avoir des regrets. Pénélope est une fille géniale. On l'apprécie beaucoup.

\- Mais elle n'est pas elle. Dit-il dans un murmure.

Bill n'osa plus rien rajouter. Bill n'avait pas cessé d'enserrer son frère. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes qui leur parurent des heures.

Molly avait observé la scène depuis la fenêtre de la cuisine. Luna, Neville et Draco avaient décidé qu'ils étaient mieux qu'ils les laissent entre eux aussi. Harry et les autres Weasley s'affairaient à ranger le salon. Ginny avait pleuré dans les bras de Georges, elle en voulait à Hermione de ne jamais lui en avoir parlé, elle qui la considérait comme sa meilleure amie se sentit trahi. En fait elle aurait tant aimé être là pour l'aider. Mais ce soir elle était en colère, après Hermione, après Harry et après elle pour n'avoir rien vu. Surtout quand elles étaient sous le même toit. Harry lui se sentit démunis il ne savait pas comment il devait réagir face à ses deux amis. Il avait fait une promesse qu'il regrettait aujourd'hui.

Ron et Bill rentrèrent au Terrier. Ron cherchait du regard Pénélope.

\- Elle a préféré rentré, elle s'excuse sincèrement des dégâts qu'elle a pu causer. Répondit Ginny au regard de son frère.

Il ne savait vraiment plus où il en était. Ses sentiments se bousculaient dans son cœur et dans sa tête. Plus rien n'avait de sens. Il commença à monter les marches, quand Harry l'interpella.

\- Ron, je suis là si tu as besoin.

\- Je sais vieux, ne t'inquiète pas.

Hermione était dans la chambre de Ginny. Elle faisait les cents pas, elle tournait en rond. Aucuns bruits n'émanaient du Terrier. Elle s'en voulait de s'être laisser aller à de telles confidences face à tout le monde. Ce qui l'étonnée le plus c'est le fait qu'il ne soit toujours pas monté la voir. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il débarque en colère pour avoir encore une fois mentit. Mais en regardant par la fenêtre elle avait compris. Une fois qu'elle les avait vu franchir la porte du Terrier elle s'était mise à paniquer refaisant le tour de la chambre pour la millième fois surement. Comment pourrait-elle un jour le regarder dans les yeux et lui expliquer cette fois toute la vérité. Elle l'avait entendu monter les marches. Elle savait que c'était lui. Elle s'approcha de la porte.

Il était face à la porte, il sentait son cœur battre si fort que ça lui faisait mal. Sa respiration était saccadée comme s'il venait de voler pendant des heures contre ces satanés Irlandais. Il leva le poing prêt à frapper à la porte pour y entrer, mais il se stoppa ouvrit sa main et la posa sur la porte. Hermione avait elle aussi posée sa main sur la porte. Ils étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, dans la même position. Ils savaient que l'autre était là et malgré le silence on pouvait presque imaginer entendre les battements de leur cœur. Au bout de quelques minutes Ron se détacha de la porte et franchit celle d'en face. Hermione n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, seule une larme avait pris place sur sa joue.


	4. Chapitre 4

Elle aurait pu rentrer chez elle ce soir-là. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle était restée. Ginny lui avait proposé de rester avec elle, mais elle avait insisté pour qu'elle retourne auprès de Draco. Elle savait qu'elle aurait voulu parler de pourquoi elle ne s'était pas confiée à elle. Mais elle n'avait pas la force de parler de tout ça maintenant. Il était 3h du matin et le sommeil n'était pas décidé à venir la border. Elle se leva, prit un livre à Ginny, descendit les marches, se dirigea dans la cuisine se prépara un thé. Elle commença à se diriger vers le canapé, lorsqu'elle l'aperçut. Il était assis dans le canapé avec une tasse qui fumé encore.

\- Toi aussi, tu ne trouves pas le sommeil. Dit-il tout en approchant ses lèvres de sa tasse.

Elle s'assit sur le même canapé non loin de lui tout en lui adressant un sourire un peu timide. Elle n'osait pas lui répondre. Que pouvait-elle bien dire. Elle était complétement perdue, mais lui que ressentait-il ?

\- Je vais te laisser lire ton livre, je vais remonter. Dit-il tout en commençant à se relever.

\- Non reste. _Laissa-t-elle échapper._ Je veux dire il faut qu'on parle …

\- Tu es sûre que tu veux qu'on ait cette discussion maintenant.

\- Oui... murmura-t-elle.

Il se réinstalla dans le canapé, et se mirent tout deux face à face chacun à un bout du canapé. ils posèrent leur tasse sur la table basse.

\- J'aimerais d'abord m'excuser pour tout Ron, je sais pas pourquoi j'ai laissé la situation s'envenimer à ce point.

\- Pourquoi Hermione, pourquoi tu m'as mentit ? Je ne te reconnais pas.

\- Je ne sais pas moi-même qui je suis. Quand j'ai appris ma grossesse, j'avais tellement envie de te le dire. J'étais dans cette euphorie un peu malsaine, c'était à la fois la plus belle nouvelle de ma vie et la pire. Tu allais partir quelques jours plus tard et j'étais littéralement morte de trouille. Ne sachant quoi faire j'en ai parlé à personne. Je me disais que j'avais le temps de décider.

\- Et pourtant Harry était au courant ?

\- Oui j'ai dû lui dire. C'est lui qui m'a découvert dans mon bureau le jour où j'ai dû être emmené à St Mangouste.

En entendant cela Ron qui était avachi sur l'accoudoir, se redressa d'un coup comme s'il avait été piqué à vif. Il avait ignoré tellement de choses. Il s'en voulait tant.

\- Ron ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est simplement la vie, les choses devaient arriver ainsi. Ce bonheur-là n'était pas pour nous. Et puis tu le connaitras d'une autre manière avec Pénélope.

\- Je ne sais plus Hermione, je ne sais pas si je le mérite.

\- On y a tous droit.

\- J'ai besoin d'en savoir plus Hermione.

\- Je sais… ça faisait un mois que tu étais partie quand j'ai pris ma décision. _Toujours assise dans le canapé elle s'approcha de lui, son regard plongé dans le sien, elle déposa sa main sur sa joue._ Je voulais le garder. _Elle enleva sa main, puis baissa les yeux. Il avait attrapé sa main._

\- Et qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

\- J'ai continué à en faire qu'à ma tête. Tu te rappel tu me disais que je me marierais avec mon ministère tellement j'y passais du temps. On va dire qu'au lieu de lever le pied et de prendre soin de moi, j'ai continué à travailler plus qu'à la raisonnable. Et je l'ai perdu. _Elle avait les larmes aux yeux._ Elle était si petite et je n'ai pas su veiller sur elle.

\- Elle ? Une petite fille ?

Elle hocha la tête et murmura un timide oui. Il n'avait pas relâché sa main. Il voulait trouver son regard, il voulait qu'elle relève la tête. Mais elle avait si peur de l'affronter ce regard bleu azur qui lui transperce le cœur à chaque fois. Elle sentait bien qu'il n'attendait que ça.

\- Pourquoi t'avoir infligé ça toute seule ? J'aurais pu être là pour toi, pour qu'on vive ça ensemble comme on l'a toujours fait.

\- J'avais envie, Harry m'a supplié de te le dire, de ne pas vivre sa seule, mais je n'arrivais pas à me dire qu'en plus de t'avoir tant déçu, d'avoir provoqué notre rupture, j'avais tué notre enfant. Comment j'aurais pu te regarder en face et te dire que tu avais raison de me quitter. Que tout ce que tu me reprochais été vrai.

Elle lâcha ses mains et les porta à ses yeux et s'effondra en larmes, tout en se confondant en excuse.

Il n'avait rien à ajouter. Il l'a pris dans ses bras, et lui murmurait des « chut », « ça va aller », « je suis là ». Ils le savaient, plus rien ne serait comme avant, d'une certaine manière la page était tournée. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment. Puis dans le silence ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre. Personne n'aurait pu dire en les voyant, si ces confidences les avaient rapprochés ou au contraire éloignés un peu plus. Ils se regardèrent sans dire un mot, elle s'essuya les dernières traces de larmes. Il se levèrent, montèrent les marches et se dirigèrent chacun devant la porte de leur chambre. Et dans un dernier regard échangé, entrèrent dans leur chambre respective. Plus aucun mot n'aurait eu de sens. Ils se connaissaient que trop bien pour comprendre par le silence ce qu'ils avaient à se dire.

Ron n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever les images d'Hermione et lui quand ils étaient ensemble. Il se rejouait le scénario de leur vie encore et encore. Il espérait pouvoir trouver le petit quelque chose qu'il aurait pu modifier pour tout recommencer. Il se revoyait après la guerre, quand très rapidement ils avaient eu leur premier rendez-vous. Il l'avait emmené dans un restaurant il se rappelait exactement de ce qu'il avait ressenti en allant la chercher chez elle. Elle avait mis une robe bleue toute simple, à son image mais qui la rendait tellement magnifique. Il se souvient de chaque fois où il était tombé encore plus amoureux d'elle. Ils avaient très rapidement pris un appartement ensemble Ron avait décidé d'aider Georges au magasin. Quand à Hermione elle continuait ses études tout en assurant des stages au ministère. Ils avaient tout pour être heureux. Il se rappelait quand ils avaient emménagé et qu'ils n'avaient qu'un pauvre canapé pour habiller leur appartement, mais ils étaient tellement heureux d'être simplement ensemble. Ils avaient passé leur première nuit à rigoler devant la cheminée à faire l'amour, à se chamailler, à discuter de tout et de rien, à manger des chocogrenouilles sur la peau de l'autre. Il se souvint de leur première fois, de cette sensation d'union plus que parfaite. Il se souvint de toutes les autres, dans la douche, dans la cuisine au Terrier, à Poudlard ou bien encore sur le lit où il se trouvait en ce moment. Il se rappelait de ses courbes, des caresses échangés, des frissons. Il repensait à leur premier baiser, puis il repensa au dernier. Et ça le frappa, il ne s'en rappelait pas. Etait-ce à ce moment-là qu'ils s'étaient perdu. Chaque personne qu'on s'autorise à aimer, est quelqu'un qu'on prend le risque de perdre. A quel moment son cœur s'était fait la malle ? Pourtant après la soirée, la nuit, qu'il venait de passer il savait qu'il l'avait aimé comme un fou. Quand il avait compris que c'était une petite fille qu'elle avait attendu, il l'avait imaginé et c'était son portrait craché. Il n'imaginait pas sa fille autrement.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par un hibou qui était à la fenêtre. En lisant le parchemin qui lui était adressé il reprit ses esprits.

\- Pénélope.

Elle non plus n'avait pas dormit de la nuit. Elle était dans la cuisine en train de boire un café. Elle était prête à partir au travail. Il la rejoignit dans la cuisine.

\- Bonjour Hermione. _Dit-il en esquissant un sourire_

\- Bonjour Ron. _Répondit-elle elle aussi un léger sourire aux lèvres._

\- Comment vas-tu ? bien dormi ?

\- Nuit blanche. Et toi ?

\- Pareil. Du coup un peu difficile d'émerger.

\- Tu es bien matinal, je croyais que le Quiddich était terminé pour l'instant.

\- Oui, oui mais j'ai des rendez-vous avec des sponsors et on a une remise de prix mercredi prochain j'avais complétement oublié, il faut que je me trouve un costume.

\- D'accord je comprends mieux.

\- Et puis j'ai reçu un hibou de la part de Pénélope, elle ne sera pas là cette semaine.

\- C'était prévue ?

\- Non. Mais ils ont eu besoin d'elle pour une formation, je pense qu'elle a sauté sur l'occasion après ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Ne le soit pas, rien à changer, elle sera là pour le mariage c'est tout ce qu'il compte.

\- Tant mieux.

\- Mais j'aurais besoin de te demander un petit service.

\- Dit moi tout Ron Weasley?

\- Comme je te disais mercredi j'ai une remise de prix.

\- Et tu veux que je te rédige ton discours de remerciement.

\- Je ne pensais pas à ça, mais maintenant que tu en parles. ( _Elle lui tapa l'épaule.)_ Ouche ton petit poing fait mal. _(Tout en souriant_ ). Non plus sérieusement j'aimerais si tu le veux bien que tu m'accompagnes.

Elle faillit s'étouffer avec son café lorsqu'il prononça sa phrase.

\- Moi ?

\- Oui toi Hermione. Je sais qu'on pourra pas revenir en arrière mais on peut essayer de construire quelque chose de nouveau.

\- Rien que pour te voir parler en public je vais accepter ta proposition.

\- Il faudrait d'abord que je gagne si tu veux me voir sur scène.

\- J'en ai aucun doute.

\- Ah oui j'oubliais que tu avais vu tous mes matchs.

\- Oui. dit-elle en avalant de travers. ( _Elle sentit le terrain glissant et la bonne humeur naissante était trop fragile pour être gâcher tout de suite)_ Plus sérieusement je vais devoir aller travailler.

\- On se voit mercredi à 20h, tu préfères que je vienne te chercher chez toi ou on se rejoint là-bas ?

\- A 20h chez moi c'est parfait. Bonne journée Ron.

\- Bonne journée Hermione. _Il ne sait pas vraiment ce qui lui avait pris mais il s'était approché d'elle pour lui faire la bise._


	5. Chapter 5

Il était presque 20h, Hermione finissait de se préparer, elle n'avait jamais été du genre à se maquiller ni à s'habiller pour ce genre d'événement, mais elle se surprenait à prendre du plaisir à se sentir « femme » de temps en temps. Elle portait une longue robe bustier rouge, qui trainait jusqu'au sol, elle avait lissé ses cheveux et les avait ramené d'un seul côté. C'était Ginny qui l'avait conseillé, mais elle pensait qu'elle en avait fait surement trop pour ce genre d'événement. Elle voulut se changer, quand elle entendit frapper à sa porte.

\- J'arrive. _Elle ouvrit la porte et aperçue Ron._

Lui aussi était vraiment très beau. Il avait trouvé un magnifique costume qui mettait sa carrure en valeur. Il avait un magnifique costume trois pièces gris clair, une chemise blanche et dans la poche haute de son costume dépassait un petit mouchoir bleu foncé, qui faisait ressortir ses yeux.

Ron ne put dire aucun mot, il avait le souffle coupé, il n'avait jamais vu Hermione aussi belle que ce soir, non elle n'était pas belle, elle était simplement éblouissante. Il entendit son nom mais n'était pas vraiment sûr d'avoir bien comprit, il ne savait plus vraiment où il était, quand il sentit une main sur son épaule.

\- Ron, tout va bien.

-Euh, oui excuse-moi, je pensais à…

\- A ton discours. Tu as réussi à l'écrire.

\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai réussi à griffonner quelques lignes.

\- Rentre une minute, je vais récupérer ma pochette.

\- Merci.

Sa pochette à la main, elle se retourna et vit Ron qui était une fois de plus comme bloqué sur place. Elle toucha frénétiquement sa robe en se disant que c'était trop.

\- Ça fait trop c'est ça ?

\- Qu… quoi ?

\- La robe, la coiffure, j'en ai fait trop, j'en étais sure, laisse-moi une seconde je vais me changer.

\- Non, non Hermione ne change surtout rien, tu es … tu es somptueuse.

Elle rougit tellement qu'elle se disait qu'on pouvait la confondre avec sa robe. Ses mots avaient pénétré son corps comme une petite décharge, son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre. Il fallait qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. Il fallait tourner la page.

Ils avaient transplané rapidement. Ils étaient à l'entrée. Quand tout d'un coup Ron prit Hermione par la main et l'emmena dans un couloir adjacent.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Ron ?

\- Tu es sûre que tu veux venir ce soir, je sais combien tu n'aimais pas ce genre de soirée. On peut rentrer tu sais.

\- Oui évidemment Ron, sinon je n'aurais pas accepté. _Elle posa sa main sur son épaule et la caressa délicatement._ Tout va bien se passer. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir d'être là pour t'accompagner à recevoir ce prix.

\- Tu ne lâcheras pas l'affaire avec cette récompense.

\- Il n'y a pas meilleur que toi … _elle fit glisser sa main jusqu'à la sienne, lui serra et l'emmena avec elle jusqu'à l'accueil._

Une fois dans la salle, ils s'installèrent à leur table. Hermione et Ron étaient en train de saluer Dean et Seamus, ils aperçurent Katie, ainsi que Cho. Ce n'est que lorsque le diner commença que Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle était assise non loin de Victor. Elle se leva sans se faire prier pour aller lui faire la bise.

\- Alors on vient en Angleterre sans me prévenir. Je croyais que nous étions amis.

\- Hermione. Je reconnaitrais cette voix entre milles. Comment vas-tu ? _il se leva pour lui faire la bise_

\- Très bien et toi ?

\- De même. Dis-moi tu es vraiment magnifique, qui est le gars qui a la chance de t'accompagner.

\- Merci énormément, ça me touche. Je suis venue avec Ron. Mais c'est surtout pour combler l'absence de sa fiancée. _Elle avait dit ça sans se rendre compte qu'il était derrière elle pour lui-même saluer Victor._

\- Oui, je me rappelle lorsque tu m'avais écrit. D'ailleurs je t'avais dit ce que j'en pensais. Je trouvais ça vraiment dommage, un beau gâchis si tu veux mon avis. Bref, je ne vais pas t'embêter plus avec le passé. J'aimerais te présente Rebecca, tu te rappel je t'en avais parlé dans nos courriers. Bonsoir Ron.

Elle se retourna comme si elle n'était pas sûre que Victor parlait bien de Ron Weasley. En s'apercevant que c'était bien lui, elle redirigea son regard sur Victor et Rebecca.

\- Oui, oui enchantée, Victor m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

\- C'est un plaisir aussi.

\- Bonsoir Victor, Rebecca toujours aussi resplendissante. Ça fait plaisir de se revoir, ça fait quoi 2, 3 mois que je t'ai botté les fesses sur ton propre terrain.

\- A Ron, ce n'est pas bon de ressasser de mauvais souvenirs. _Ils se serrèrent la main et se prirent dans les bras comme de vieux amis._

Hermione fut surprise, elle ne savait pas qu'ils étaient si proche. Elle savait qu'ils s'étaient affrontés dans divers matchs, mais ne pensait pas qu'il y avait autre chose. Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un monte sur scène pour annoncer le début de la remise des prix. Et il priait chacun des invités à bien vouloir retourner à leur place.

En repartant s'asseoir, Ron était derrière Hermione, il avait placé sa main dans son dos et se pencha à vers elle.

\- Tu pensais vraiment ce que tu as dit ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Que tu comblais l'absence de Pénélope ?

\- Tu étais là.

\- Oui j'étais là.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre, que les applaudissements recouvraient déjà leur voix. Elle s'en voulait. Pas d'avoir prononcé ses mots, mais surtout qu'il ait entendu. Elle avait voulu lui rendre service, mais elle savait bien que si Pénélope avait été là, elle ne serait pas venue à la soirée. Elle avait senti qu'il avait été vexé, et elle crut voir un soupçon de peine dans ses yeux lorsqu'il s'était assis. Mais en réalité elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. En l'espace de trois semaines et demi elle avait l'impression d'avoir vécu mille vies. Elle voulait tant passer une belle soirée et elle avait l'impression d'avoir encore gâcher le moment.

Les prix pleuvaient, les applaudissements rendaient impossible toutes discussions. Elle sentait un changement dans le comportement de Ron, il devenait anxieux. Il avait beau se moquer de ce prix, là maintenant tout de suite, il n'aurait pu convaincre personne qu'il s'en fichait. Il le voulait et il le méritait.

\- Nous allons maintenant passer au prix du meilleur gardien de l'année…

Ron avait relevé la tête, il n'écoutait pas vraiment ce qu'il disait, il espérait juste entendre son nom à la fin. Le maitre de cérémonie prenait son temps, il énumérait chacun des gardiens ainsi que leur meilleure performance. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, il ne voulait pas regarder la scène il avait la tête plongée vers son assiette. Et dans l'attente il prit soudainement la main d'Hermione, il avait l'impression qu'en faisant cela il pouvait se raccrocher avant de sombrer. Tout d'un coup tout le monde se leva pour applaudir, il n'avait même pas entendu le vainqueur mais une chose était sur ce n'était pas lui. Hermione avait lâché sa main, pour imiter les autres invités. Il n'osait pas la regarder et qu'elle lise la déception dans son regard. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il entendait sa voix l'appeler. Alors il se décida à lever la tête vers elle.

\- Ron, Ron, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Vas-y, tout le monde t'attend.

\- De quoi tu me parles.

Elle s'avança vers lui avec un immense sourire accroché aux lèvres, tandis ses deux mains de part et d'autre de son visage.

\- C'est toi Ron, c'est toi qui a remporté le prix. Je suis si fière de toi, tu…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il la prit dans ses bras, la souleva du sol et la fit tournoyé.

\- J'ai réussi Mione, mon Dieu j'ai réussi.

\- Oui Ron, tu as réalisé ton rêve. Allez va chercher ta récompense. Tout le monde t'attend.

\- J'y vais, j'y vais. Tu m'attends, on va fêter ça après.

\- Où veux-tu que j'aille. Allez file.

Il la déposa au sol, la quitta pour aller vers la scène, le sourire dépassé de son visage tant il était heureux. Il avait réalisé son rêve. Et elle était là pour le voir. Il monta sur l'estrade, il avait le trac, il n'avait jamais eu besoin de s'exprimer en public. Même à l'époque du trio, c'était Harry que l'on voulait entendre, lui se contenter d'être en arrière-plan en attendant qu'il finisse ses interviews. Il avait réellement griffonné quelques lignes. Mais il se trouvait tout d'un coup honteux de ne pas avoir écrit plus, ou en tout cas avec plus de sérieux. Il sortit son parchemin, il le déplia, le regarda, observa la foule, la chercha du regard comme pour trouver un soutien, elle saurait pourquoi. Il vit qu'elle lui murmurait quelque chose. Elle avait compris. Il replia son parchemin et s'exprima.

\- Je ne vais pas y aller par 4 chemins, je le voulais ce Merlin de trophée, je me suis battu pour l'avoir, j'y ai travaillé sans relâche pendant cette dernière année. J'ai beaucoup perdu pour en arriver là. _(Elle sentit son regard sur elle, mais à ce moment-là elle n'osait plus vraiment le regarder lui mais plutôt l'estrade sur laquelle il était)._ J'ai souffert, j'ai grandi, j'ai donné tout ce que j'avais. Et enfin j'ai aimé plus qu'il ne faut ce sport. Je suis fière de pouvoir montrer à tous ceux qui me sont chers que j'ai réalisé mon rêve. Que malgré l'homme que j'étais, j'ai pu devenir celui que je voulais. Ils ont toujours plus cru en moi que moi-même. Et aujourd'hui ils ont eu raison. Merci à ma famille et à mes amies. J'ai une pensée particulière pour mon frère qui je l'espère serait enfin fier et j'en suis sûr serait heureux de pouvoir assister à des matchs gratuitement. ( _Il eut un sourire ému_ ) Fred c'est pour toi. Merci à tous, merci infiniment.

Tout le monde se mit à applaudir. Il descendit de la scène, et alla rejoindre sa table. Avant de s'asseoir il reprit Hermione dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue. Il lui glissa dans l'oreille un merci très ému. Et elle lui murmura un de rien très timide, elle était émue par son discours. Elle l'embrassa aussi la joue pour le féliciter. Et ils s'assirent à leur table. A sa table on lui adressa des compliments au sujet de son discours, il avait voulu laisser parler son cœur. Il avait été tout simplement lui.

Le repas était en train de s'achever, lorsque la musique commença à se faire entendre dans la salle. Ron avait toujours été un piètre danseur. Il voulait aller danser, mais n'osait pas inviter Hermione. A sa grande surprise, Dean arriva vers leur table et invita Hermione qui accepta volontiers. Ils étaient au milieu de la piste, avec sa longue robe rouge, on ne voyait qu'elle. Elle était pétillante, elle semblait rigoler à ce que disait Dean. Ron se rendit compte qu'il ne regardait qu'elle, quand il constata que Victor qui était venu le voir pour le féliciter, dû insister en prononçant son nom.

\- Alors vieux trop absorber par la piste de danse ?

\- Hein, comment, non, non pas du tout. J'ai toujours été très mauvais danseur.

\- Je me rappelle qu'au mariage de Fleur, tu ne te débrouillais pas si mal avec une jolie brune.

\- C'était une autre époque.

\- Et pourtant la jolie brune est toujours là. _Lui dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil._

\- …

\- Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise, en réalité j'étais venu te voir pour te féliciter mon vieux. Tu méritais vraiment ce prix, il était pour toi, tu es vraiment un excellent joueur contre qui j'adore jouer et ça tu le sais. Et ton discours très sobre et très percutant à la fois.

\- Merci mon pote. Ça fait vraiment plaisir c'est clair. Ce que tu peux penser de mon jeu me touche réellement. Merci Victor.

\- De rien Ron. En tout cas passe une bonne soirée et pense à ce que je t'ai dit à propos de la jolie brune. On se voit au mariage d'Harry.

\- Oui on se voit au mariage d'Harry évidemment. Bonne soirée Victor.

Après sa discussion avec Victor, il redirigea son regard sur la piste, il la trouva toujours en train de danser avec Dean. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi heureuse, aussi rayonnante que ce soir. Il en était jaloux. Jaloux de qui, de quoi et pourquoi. Il ne serait l'expliqué. Il n'avait pas ressenti ce sentiment depuis longtemps. Il ne se souvenait même pas de l'avoir ressenti avec Pénélope. Il repensa à elle, au fait qu'elle n'avait pas voulu l'accompagner, le regrettait-il vraiment. Il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il lui en voulait quelque part. Et pourtant, malgré ou grâce à elle, il avait enfin la vérité. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas supporter c'est le mal qu'Hermione avait dû ressentir ce soir-là, il n'avait jamais supporter que quiconque la blesse. Quand il l'avait demandé en mariage, il se savait terriblement amoureux d'elle, elle lui avait apporté tout ce dont il avait besoin, de la tendresse, de la présence, de l'amour. Mais ce soir assit sur sa chaise à contempler son premier amour, il ne savait plus ce qu'il ressentait ni pour l'une, ni pour l'autre. La seule chose qu'il savait c'est qu'il devait se lever de sa chaise.

Il se dirigea vers la piste de danse, il se sentait très nerveux, il avait l'impression d'avoir les mains moites. Il arriva à la hauteur d'Hermione et Dean. Tout en se raclant la gorge il interrompit leur danse.

\- Je peux t'emprunter ta cavalière ?

\- Oui bien sûr.

Alors Dean s'éloigna d'Hermione pour laisser sa place. Ron prit Hermione par la taille d'une main, et glissa l'autre dans sa main. Hermione posa son autre main sur son épaule.

\- Tu es vraiment sublime ce soir Mione. Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle fut parcourue de frissons, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce souffle sur son cou, elle avait toujours été très sensible lorsqu'il franchissait cette zone. Elle n'avait rien dit à l'entente de son surnom, elle aimait trop l'entendre, il lui appartenait, c'était son identité. Elle essaya de paraitre naturelle, mais elle savait qu'il remarquerait l'effet qu'il avait provoqué sur elle.

\- Merci Ron.

\- Tu passes une bonne soirée ?

\- Une excellente soirée. Et toi ?

\- Une des meilleures de toute ma vie… Tu ne m'as jamais semblé aussi heureuse que cette nuit.

\- Ne jamais se fier aux apparences Ron.

\- Tu n'es pas heureuse ?

Pendant tout ce temps ils s'étaient rapprochés, la main de Ron posait dans son dos, avait sensiblement rapproché le corps d'Hermione vers lui tandis qu'Hermione était si proche du torse de Ron qu'elle aurait pu entendre chaque battement de cœur. Au son des derniers mots de Ron, elle avait reculé son visage pour pouvoir plonger son regard dans le sien. Elle se rappela les regards qu'ils échangeaient lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard, quand il croyait qu'elle ne le voyait pas. Elle n'entendait plus la musique. Elle avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait plus personne sur la piste, que le temps s'était arrêté, elle pensait même qu'ils n'étaient plus entrain de danser. Elle secoua discrètement la tête pour reprendre ses esprits

\- Ce soir si.

Il s'était attendu à une autre réponse, pas que celle-là lui déplaisait, mais il avait senti quelque chose se passait entre eux, au moment où elle l'avait regardé.

\- Je voulais te dire à propos de tout à l'heure, avec Krum, laisse-moi finir s'il te plait. Tu n'as jamais été un lot de consolation pour moi.

\- Je sais Ron.

C'est tout naturellement qu'elle posa enfin sa tête contre le torse de Ron, elle crut percevoir un changement dans les battements de son cœur. Elle souriait, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux pour ne pas laisser s'échapper les larmes qui naissaient. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, puis retournèrent à leur table. La soirée se terminée. Ron proposa à Hermione de la raccompagner. Ils transplanèrent ensemble, mais Hermione remarqua qu'ils n'étaient pas devant son immeuble. Elle reconnut un parc qui était non loin de chez elle. Ils étaient l'un à côté de l'autre, elle se tourna alors vers lui et sans un mot il lui répondit.

\- J'avais envie de me balader, avant de rentrer si ça te tente.

Elle hocha la tête à la positive. Puis ils commencèrent à marcher sans un mot. Le parc n'était pas très grand, il y avait des étendues d'herbes, des arbres un peu partout et une petite marre. L'éclairage était idéal, car malgré tout on pouvait voir le magnifique ciel étoilé qu'il y avait cette nuit. Ils continuèrent de marcher toujours sans un mot. Il enleva sa veste pour la poser sur les épaules d'Hermione.

\- Merci. Lui murmura-t-elle.

\- De rien.

Puis le silence se réinvita, mais ce n'était pas pesant, il ne rendait pas mal à l'aise. Il était là pour qu'il puisse se retrouver. Ils sortirent du parc, traversèrent la rue pour atteindre le trottoir, toujours côte à côte, leurs mains se frôlaient sans jamais se toucher réellement. Elle avait le cœur qui avait accéléré plusieurs fois, elle se retenait de dire des choses qui pourrait dépasser sa pensée. Elle se répétait « qu'il était fiancé, qu'il était amoureux, et à chaque fois elle se disait, mais ce soir il est avec toi, plus proche que jamais. »

\- Ça m'avait manqué. Non désolée c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.

\- Ne t'excuse-moi, moi aussi ça m'a manqué.

\- Non. _Elle s'arrêta net, elle allait lui avouer tout ce qu'elle ressentait, elle était prête, mais pas prête à l'entendre lui. Elle se tourna face à lui, lui attrapa les deux mains et le regarda droit dans les yeux._ Ce que je veux dire Ron, c'est que c'est toi, … c'est toi qui me manques. Depuis que tu as franchi la porte de notre appartement tu me manques, ça me ronge, ça a envahi chaque parcelle de mon corps. Ce soir c'est tout ce que j'ai voulu avoir. Et quand j'ai dit à Victor que je comblais l'absence de Pénélope, c'était plus pour me convaincre moi que n'importe qui d'autres. _Elle lâcha ses mains, les mis sur son propre visage, souffla longuement puis les enleva et le regarda de nouveau._ J'aurais dû me battre, j'aurais dû t'aimer comme tu le méritais, j'aurais dû te dire oui Ron.

Elle s'était mise à pleurer pendant qu'elle lui avouer ses sentiments, il n'avait pas eu envie de salir ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, alors il ne dit mots, et la prit dans ses bras. Et ils restèrent là au milieu de la rue éclairée par les étoiles.


	6. Chapter 6

Le grand jour pour Harry et Luna était arrivé, ils allaient enfin se dire oui devant tous leurs amis et leur famille. Ils avaient décidé de se marier en plein air, c'était très cosy, hippie avec une touche de loufoque à l'image de Luna, il y avait pas mal de Radis, et de Prune dirigeable qui servait de décoration, sur chaque chaise qui était installée devant l'autel, il y avait une paire de lorgnospectres. A la vue de cette décoration, Hermione sourit, elle était en train de vérifier avec Ginny que chaque chose était bien à sa place. Elle s'avança vers l'une des chaises, prit une des paires de lorgnospectres sourit, regarda tout autour d'elle avec un regard emplit de nostalgie et la reposa délicatement. Tout en faisant cela elle s'adressa à Ginny qui attendant devant l'autel.

\- Je crois que tout est à sa place, c'est parfait. Il ne manque plus que nos mariés. Je n'arrive pas à y croire Harry va se marier. Tu te rends compte.

Elle se rapprocha de Ginny se mit à côté d'elle un bras dans son dos, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. Quand à Ginny elle mit elle aussi son bras autour de ses épaules et posa sa tête sur la sienne.

\- Je n'arrive pas trop à réaliser non plus, le temps passe si vite. Je nous revois à Poudlard, dans notre salle commune. Ron et toi en train de vous disputer et Harry et moi qui comptions les points. Parfois j'ai cette impression que c'était hier. Et pourtant aujourd'hui on est dans la cours des grands.

\- A qui le dis-tu… Après la Guerre j'ai cru prendre 10ans d'un coup. Et mon travail au ministère n'a pas aidé. Je n'ai pas vu le temps m'échapper.

\- Malheureusement, tu ne le récupéreras pas, mais tu peux savourer et apprécier, chaque minute, chaque seconde que la vie t'offre aujourd'hui.

\- Hum, hum oui tu as raison.

Elles restèrent ainsi à contempler dans le silence l'autel devant lequel leurs deux meilleurs amis allés se marier. Elles étaient nostalgiques de ses années passées, mais elles étaient heureuses d'être ensemble. Puis d'un commun accord elles soulevèrent leur tête en même temps, mais c'est Hermione qui enleva son bras, elle tourna sa tête dans la direction de Ginny.

\- Je lui ai parlé, le soir de sa remise de prix.

\- Ah oui et alors ?

\- Je lui ai avoué tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

\- Tout, tout ?

\- Oui Ginny, tout. Qu'il me manquait, que je l'aimais et que j'aurais dû me battre pour lui, lui dire oui à sa proposition.

\- Et comment il a réagi ?

\- Il n'a rien dit. Strictement rien dit.

\- Rien ?

\- … _(elle secoua la tête à la négative)_

\- Mon frère est un triple idiot, doublé d'un handicapé des sentiments. Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi bête. J'ai honte parfois d'avoir des liens de parenté avec lui. Je suis vraiment désolée Hermione.

\- Ne le soit pas. Avec tout ce qu'on a traversé, je me doutais bien que … tu vois … qu'il n'aurait plus les mêmes sentiments. Et puis c'est moi qui me suis sentie bête au final.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises des sentiments il en a, ça nous brûle les yeux tellement c'est flagrant, Ron n'a jamais été doué pour cacher son jeu. Et pourquoi ce serait toi qui devrait être bête, j'espère plutôt que c'est lui qui s'est senti mal.

\- A cause de Pénélope, Ginny. Il est fiancé.

\- Et vous vous êtes reparlés depuis la soirée ?

\- Non, enfin seulement à propos du mariage d'Harry.

\- Laissez-vous du temps.

\- Je croyais qu'il ne fallait plus que je le laisse s'échapper…

Quelqu'un toussa derrière elles, elles se retournèrent pour découvrir qui était là, et elles se demandèrent depuis combien de temps la personne était là.

\- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais les deux mariés demandent leur témoin respectif. _Dit Bill avec un grand sourire._

Hermione monta les marches du Terrier et se précipita dans la chambre de Ron, grâce à un sortilège d'extension, la pièce avait été agrandit, la dernière fois qu'elle avait été dedans elle lui avait paru si étouffante. Aujourd'hui elle était belle, aérée et lumineuse. Quand elle fut entrée, elle vit Ron en train d'aider Harry à faire son nœud de cravate. Elle sourit en se disant que ces deux-là c'était bien trouvé dans le Poudlard express, aussi doué l'un que l'autre.

\- Laisse-moi faire Ron, sinon Harry n'est pas prêt de se marier. Dit-elle avec un large sourire.

\- C'est maintenant que tu arrives, je croyais que tu vérifiais la décoration, pas que tu la fabriquais. _S'emporta Harry._

\- Calme toi Harry, Hermione fait de son mieux, on fait tous de notre mieux.

\- Oui, désolé Hermione, mais je suis tellement stressé, je n'ai jamais eu autant hâte de vivre une telle aventure et en même temps j'ai jamais eu autant la trouille. Ce n'est pas normal. _Dit-il très rapidement_.

\- Harry, Harry, calme toi, respire à fond. Ecoute moi, inspire, allez vas-y inspire. Parfait. Et maintenant expire. Voilà. Et on recommence, inspire, et expire. Tu te sens mieux.

\- Oui et non. Et si j'oubliais mes vœux, et si Luna se rendait compte que je n'étais pas le bon.

Ron qui s'était écarté pour laisser la place à Hermione pour faire le nœud à Harry, se rapprocha à nouveau d'eux. Hermione se recula. Il mit ses deux mains de part et d'autres des épaules d'Harry et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu sais que c'est la bonne Harry, c'est elle et personne d'autre. Tu aimes tout d'elle, tu aimes sa façon d'être si spéciale, sa façon d'avoir l'esprit si ouvert au monde qui nous enferme parfois. Tu vas épouser ta meilleure amie, la femme de ta vie, tu sais qu'elle ne partira jamais, vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre. Ton discours on s'en fout, regarde-la, regarde-la et ne prononce que les mots que te dicte ton cœur.

Ron avait été impressionnant, on aurait dit qu'il avait préparé ce discours à l'avance, comme s'il avait pressenti l'état dans lequel allait se trouver Harry. Il avait lu en lui. Plus aucun mot n'avait besoin d'être prononcé. Hermione qui était à côté d'eux, n'avait pas osé regardé Ron, elle était restée fixée sur Harry, il l'avait touché en plein cœur aussi bien elle qu'Harry. Elle essuya une larme qui voulait s'échapper. Elle remit la veste d'Harry correctement et le regarda émue.

\- Tu es magnifique. _Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux._

\- Merci Hermione.

\- On doit y aller, on se retrouve en bas vieux. _Il se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre, et l'ouvrit._

\- Merci Ron.

\- Je suis là pour ça. Allez Mione on doit descendre. _Il lui tendit la main pour qu'elle la prenne._

\- Oui j'arrive. _Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers Ron, elle fut surprise de voir sa main tendue. Elle mit alors sa main dans la sienne et le suivit._

La cérémonie fut magnifique, tout avait été parfait, Harry avait fait de magnifiques vœux, Luna avait été plutôt original, l'assemblée n'avait pas tout comprit, mais le plus important était le sourire qu'elle avait fait naître sur le visage d'Harry à ce moment-là. Seul ce moment importait. Ils s'aimaient.

Pendant le vin d'honneur, tout le monde s'était réuni sous une grande tente. Leur amour avait envahi les lieux. Luna recevait les remerciements de ses invités, tandis qu'Hermione, Neville et Ginny réceptionnaient les cadeaux. Harry lui avait disparu. Après la cérémonie, il avait vu Ron partir à l'opposé de la tente.

\- Je crois que tout cet amour lui a fait tourner la tête.

\- Quoi ? qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Bill ? _Demanda Harry_

\- Laisse-le prendre l'air, il va revenir. Va profiter de ta soirée. Ou ta femme va-t'en vouloir, et je sais de quoi je parle. _Dit Bill en souriant_.

\- Je te suis.

Le repas allait commencer, Ron n'était toujours pas revenu, Pénélope commençait à s'inquiéter, elle ne l'avait déjà pas beaucoup vu avant et pendant toute la cérémonie. Et voilà que maintenant il disparaissait pendant le vin d'honneur et le repas.

Les mariés, leurs témoins et compagnons étaient assis à la même table. Ginny avec Draco, Neville avec Hannah, Hermione avait demandé à Dean de l'accompagner à la dernière minute surement pour ne pas se retrouver seule à une tablée remplit de couples. Elle aurait préféré inviter Krum mais maintenant qu'il était fiancé cela, ne lui semblait pas une bonne idée. Et puis elle s'était toujours très bien entendue avec Dean. Ils se côtoyaient souvent au ministère. Enfin Bill et Ron apparurent à l'entrée de la tente. Ron pressa le pas pour rejoindre la table.

\- Excusez-moi, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

\- Où étais-tu ? _murmura Pénélope_. Ça fait plus d'une heure que je t'attends.

\- Désolé j'avais quelque chose à faire pour Harry et Luna. _Murmura Ron_

Il avait menti, il n'avait strictement rien préparé pour les mariés, il avait juste eu envie de respirer, il avait cet étrange impression d'avoir suffoqué depuis le début de la journée. Depuis mercredi dernier, les mots d'Hermione résonnaient dans sa tête. Quand il avait parlé à Harry, il aurait pu croire que c'était Bill qui lui parlait à lui.

\- Ron, Ron, tu m'entends ? Insista Pénélope

Il n'avait rien entendu, il avait passé le repas entier à être qu'un simple spectateur, il n'avait pas réellement pris part aux discussions, il était perdu. Il n'avait qu'une envie retourner dans le jardin prendre l'air. Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas faire ça au mariage de son meilleur ami et encore moins en étant son témoin.

\- Tu viens danser avec moi Ron ? Harry et Luna vont ouvrir le bal. Allez Vient.

\- Pas tout de suite Penny, plus tard promit.

Il ne fit même pas attention au fait que Dean ait invité Pénélope. En fait il ne fit attention à rien. Il n'avait pas vu qu'il ne restait plus qu'Hermione et lui à la table et qu'elle était venue s'assoir à côté de lui. Soudain il entendit sa voix.

\- Pourquoi tu as menti Ron ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu n'as rien préparé pour Harry, je le sais et tu le sais. Alors pourquoi as-tu menti ?

\- Arrête Hermione de m'analyser.

\- D'accord, je ne t'embête pas plus.

Elle se leva pour rejoindre la table des autres membres de la famille Weasley, lorsqu'il lui attrapa le bras.

\- Excuse-moi. Reste s'il te plait. _Dit-il tout en tournant la tête dans sa direction et plonger son regard dans le sien._

Elle se rassit à côté de lui.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe Ron. Tout à l'heure dans la chambre tu avais l'air si déterminé, si heureux et depuis la fin de la cérémonie tu es distant avec tout le monde. Et tu disparais des heures pendant le mariage de ton meilleur ami. Ça ne te ressemble pas.

\- Est-ce que tu pensais réellement ce que tu m'as dit Hermione.

Elle ne s'y attendait, il voulait avoir cette discussion-là maintenant tout de suite, au beau milieu du mariage de leur meilleur ami, avec sa fiancée à quelques mètres. Elle ouvrit la bouche prête à lui répondre lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

\- Parce que sincèrement, je n'ai jamais été aussi perdu de toute ma vie.

\- Tu ne veux pas qu'on en parle ailleurs. Vient on va aller marcher un peu.

Ils se levèrent tous le deux en même temps et se dirigèrent vers la sortie, ils étaient l'un à côté de l'autre mais ne se touchèrent pas, ne se frôlèrent pas. La distance n'était pas la même que lors de la soirée précédente. Ils marchèrent un moment sans parler. Ron s'arrêta d'un coup, il contempla Hermione, elle était sublime, elle portait une robe bleu roi qui lui faisait un décolleté dans le dos jusqu'au milieu du dos. La robe était longue, et fluide, elle soulignait ses courbes. Tout en l'admirant il se souvint de son odeur, de ses mains qui effleurées sa peau, de sa bouche qui parcourait chaque parcelle de son cœur. Il se retourna pour ne plus la voir, il ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Se souvenir lui crevait le cœur. Elle le laissa ainsi quelques minutes, puis s'approcha de lui, elle déposa une main sur son épaule. _Et dans un murmure elle lui dit._

\- Je t'aime.

Comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'on l'arrête, il se tourna rapidement, déposa sa main sur la joue d'Hermione et l'embrassa passionnément. Elle passa ses deux mains sur le visage et dans les cheveux de Ron, tandis que la deuxième main de Ron se posa dans le dos d'Hermione, dont il ramenait le corps de plus en plus près du sien. Le baiser devenait dévorant, possessif. Il était à la fois doux et sauvage. Leurs langues se caressaient, Hermione mordilla la lèvre inférieure de Ron puis prit possession de sa bouche avec sa langue. Ron délaissa sa bouche, pour descendre vers son cou, elle bascula la tête en arrière comme pour l'autoriser davantage. Il sentit enfin son odeur qui lui avait tant manqué et mordilla légèrement son cou. Il entendit un faible gémissement. Il revint vers ses lèvres. Et pénétra sa bouche de sa langue. Leur baiser était sensuel, vrai, amoureux. **_(chanson « say something »)_**

Mais soudain Hermione s'écarta, porta une ses mains à la bouche comme honteuse.

\- Je… je ne… On ne peut pas Ron, pas comme ça, avec un goût de trahison, un goût de trop peu…

Elle commença à s'éloigner de lui pour rejoindre les autres invités sous la tente. Ron couru pour la rattraper et se posta devant elle. Il plongea dans ses yeux.

\- Mione écoute moi ! Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire, ni même si ça va durer, mais je sais que là maintenant ce moment compte, ce moment existe pour une raison.

Elle passa à côté de lui en lui frôlant la main et avança d'un pas rapide pour retourner sous la tente. Elle ne lui adressa aucun regard. Ron lui n'avait cessé de la suivre du regard.

Ron repensait à leur relation, à ce vide qu'il avait lui-même créé en partant pour une nouvelle vie. Il savait qu'il l'avait aimé plus qu'il n'aimerait jamais. Quand il avait décidé de partir, il avait envie de plus pour eux deux et il était le seul à le vouloir, où en tout cas c'est ce qu'il avait toujours pensé jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Tout en la regardant s'éloigner, il comprit qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer. Elle avait attendu pendant que lui avait abandonné. Lui aussi avait arrêté de se battre pour eux.

 _Flash-back_

 _Il avait décoré leur appartement, éparpillé des pétales de roses blanche sur le sol, le sol qui était recouvert d'une fine couche d'herbe avec une nappe blanche pour s'y assoir, allumé la cheminé, et dispersé des bougies un peu partout dans la pièce, le plafond était à l'image de la grande salle de Poudlard avec un magnifique ciel étoilé. Il avait rêvé de ce moment. Il avait acheté la bague avec Bill, il savait qu'elle était faite pour sa main. Il n'avait jamais été aussi déterminé. Il était fou d'elle, bien sûr tout n'était pas parfait mais la seule chose dont il était réellement sûr c'était qu'il la voulait elle et rien d'autre. Mais rien ne s'était passé comme prévu._

 _A sa demande en mariage, elle ne lui avait pas répondu à la négative, mais pas non plus à la positive. Pour elle, ils n'étaient pas prêts._

\- _On ne peut pas se marier maintenant Ron, nous ne sommes pas prêts. Nous ne sommes même pas stables. Regarde-nous, on se voit à peine, tu ne sais même ce que tu veux faire plus tard, …_

\- _Tu es en train de me dire non ?_

\- _Non Ron, je te dis que nous devrions attendre._

\- _Sérieusement Hermione, je te demande en mariage, je me plis en quatre pour te faire la demande en mariage rêvée. Et toi tu me parle encore du fait que je travaille au magasin avec Georges, pour toi ce n'est pas suffisant ? Tu as honte si je finis vendeur…_

\- _Tu déforme mes propos Ron._

\- _J'ai besoin de réponses Hermione, il n'y a que ça qui compte pour toi ? c'est pour ça qu'à chaque soirée à ton ministère tu refuses ma présence, tu as honte de moi, et le fait que je n'ai pas autant d'ambitions que tu l'aurais voulu. C'est vraiment tout ce qu'il te faut Hermione, une bonne situation financière et un homme avec un métier distingué. Et que fais-tu de nous, de moi, de notre amour ? Mes sentiments, tes sentiments, ont si peu d'importance. S'il te plait pour une fois laisse-moi finir. A force de travailler, tu as perdu l'essentiel Hermione, l'amour le vrai celui qu'on a, enfin qu'on a eu. Tu m'as perdu moi. Tu sais quoi Hermione, j'en ai marre, je suis fatigué, je suis lassé de t'aimer, de nous aimer pour deux. Je n'y arrive plus, je t'aime Hermione, je ferais tout pour toi, et même ça je ne sais même pas si ça suffirait. Je pensais que cette soirée marquerait un nouveau tournant dans notre histoire, je voulais te faire la surprise en t'annonçant que j'avais fait des essais pour l'équipe de Quiddich d'Angleterre. Et tu veux la meilleure j'ai été sélectionné. Je dois partir dans quelques semaines pour les entrainements. Je voulais te demander de m'accompagner mais je crois que tu n'aurais même pas ni l'envie, ni le temps. Je pense qu'il est mieux pour nous deux que j'y aille seul. J'espère que le fait de s'éloigner te donnera envie de revenir vers moi._

 _Fin flash-back_

Il la regardait s'éloigner, il attendait qu'elle se retourne comme un signe qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir ressenti tout ça. Ce baiser il ne l'avait pas imaginé. Il représentait tout ce qu'il lui avait manqué depuis des mois, ses sentiments s'en étaient décuplés, ils prenaient un nouveau sens, comme à chaque fois qu'il l'avait embrassé. Il la redécouvrait. Il se surprit à penser à tous leurs baisers échangés chaque fois plus passionnés, plus intense. Il aime être habité de cette tension sexuelle. Il en tremble encore. Elle l'aimait, elle lui avait avoué, elle avait répondu à son baiser. Alors pourquoi avait-il cette impression qu'à peine commencé tout était déjà fini. Etaient-ils trop abimés par tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ? Ils venaient à peine de se retrouver, après presque un an et demi de silence et pourtant à ses côtés il venait de retrouver tous ses repères. Tout paraissait si naturel avec elle. Encore une fois il n'avait pas envie de retourner à la fête. Il était déchiré entre l'envie furieuse de la voir, de la prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser et celle de partir loin d'ici et de ne plus jamais la revoir.


	7. Chapter 7

Elle rentra sous la tente. Elle observa tous les invités, ceux qui dansaient, qui riaient aux éclats, qui mangeaient encore, et elle ne savait pas où se situer dans cette assemblée. Elle avait vu Pénélope assise seule à leur table. Elle ne pouvait pas l'affronter et faire semblant, pas maintenant. Elle frissonna, une main s'était posée sur son épaule, elle avait peur.

\- M'accorderais-tu cette danse ?

\- Harry, c'est toi.

\- Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ?

\- Personne

\- Allez Hermione, vient danser, ma femme n'en sera rien.

\- Tu es bête. _Elle sourit et le suivit sur la piste._

Ils étaient en train de danser, quand elle le vit revenir, ils s'étaient échangés un regard, mais pour la première fois elle ne sut lire dans ses yeux. Elle détourna son regard, emplit de larmes.

\- Tu ne devrais pas pleurer Hermione.

\- Ce sont des larmes de joies et de stress, tu sais avec toute la pression qu'on a eu avec le mariage, mon audience dans quelques jours…

\- Tu essayes de convaincre qui là ? ton meilleur ami ? Non parce que qui t'a déjà vu verser les mêmes larmes pour la même personne ? Ou est-ce que c'est toi que tu essayes de convaincre ? Tu veux que j'aille lui mettre une bonne correction.

Elle sourit en imaginant Harry qui tentait tant bien que mal à en mettre une à Ron.

\- A bin voilà ce sourire qui manquait à ton visage. Je te préfère comme ça.

\- Comment ça se fait que tu saches toujours aussi bien lire en moi, comme dans un livre ouvert.

\- Il n'y a pas que Ron qui a ce privilège. Après tout ce qu'on a vécu, et puis l'amour a le même langage pour tous.

\- Merci Harry.

\- Pour ?

\- La danse.

Ils continuèrent de danser quelques secondes, puis Harry reprit la parole.

\- Tu me racontes ce qu'il s'est passé, où j'attends la version de Ron.

\- Tu vas pas me croire mais je le sentais que tu ne m'avais pas invité pour rien.

\- Tu as raison je ne te crois pas. Ce n'est qu'une danse avec ma meilleure amie.

\- Hum, hum oui bien sûr.

Il lui adressa un large sourire.

\- Je lui ai avoué mes sentiments, il m'a embrassé, je l'ai embrassé, je l'ai repoussé et là je danse avec mon meilleur ami. Heureux ?

Tout le long où il avait écouté Hermione, il avait vu au-dessus de son épaule, Ron qui avait rejoint Pénélope, il sentit une certaine tension entre eux.

\- C'est un résumé précis. Et maintenant ?

\- Maintenant quoi Harry. Il est fiancé. Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai pensé quand j'ai stoppé le baiser. Au fait qu'il l'ait demandé en mariage. Je ne demandais pas qu'il m'attende, mais aimer quelqu'un au point de la demander en mariage Harry. C'est… c'est quelque chose de fort, c'est quelque chose de profond. Même s'il croit m'aimer, même s'il est persuadé que ses sentiments sont réels… Harry, il lui a fait sa proposition.

\- Tu l'aimes Hermione.

\- Evidemment Harry, mais parfois ce n'est pas suffisant. Parfois ce n'est pas de la bonne façon.

\- Trouve la bonne alors. La nuit est encore longue. Profites-en.

Tout en continuant à danser avec elle. Il vit Pénélope en larmes quitter la soirée. Ron avait essayé de s'excuser de l'avoir tant négligé pendant le mariage. Mais peu importe les excuses c'en était trop pour elle. Il n'essaya pas de la rattraper, il ne transplana pas pour la retrouver, pour la récupérer, il ne savait même pas s'il l'avait perdu. Tout ce qui comptait c'était le verre de whisky pur feu qui pourrait lui faire oublier cette soirée. Hermione et lui ne s'échangèrent plus aucuns regards. Il se dégouttait. Au bout du 5e verres, il avait juste envie de plonger encore plus profond sans pouvoir se raccrocher.

La soirée n'allait pas tarder à toucher à sa fin, Ron était dans un état d'ébriété avancée, il n'avait pas cessé de boire. Il ne tenait plus debout et commençait à se faire remarquer par l'assemblée. Il avait un énième verre à la main, il tentait tant bien que mal de rejoindre sa table pour s'asseoir. Il faillit trébuchait, mais se rattrapa de justesse à sa chaise.

\- Tu devrais arrêter de boire, Ron.

\- Et pourquoi je devrais arrêter ?

\- Tu fais honte à Harry, voilà pourquoi.

\- Je pense, (il faillit tomber de sa chaise en s'asseyant) que ce que je fais ne te regarde pas.

\- Arrête, Ron, s'il te plait.

Il commença à se relever pour partir.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille, tu as été très clair ce soir, t'inquiète pas le message est passé.

\- Tu n'as rien compris.

\- Comme d'habitude, le grand et stupide Ron Weasley ne comprend rien à toi, la talentueuse et belle Hermione Granger.

\- Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis, tu devrais aller te coucher, rejoindre Pénélope.

\- Jusqu'au bout tu vas me torturer.

\- Ron… (il l'interrompit avant qu'elle dise un mot de plus)

\- Non, Hermione, ne dit plus rien, y a plus rien à dire, y a déjà eu assez de dégâts comme ça.

Les mots qu'il avait prononcés lui avait brûlé la peau, elle l'avait une fois de plus blessé, mais elle aussi s'était brisé les ailes en lui avouant ses sentiments.

\- Tu sais quoi pour une fois tu as raison, je vais aller me coucher. (Il se leva de sa chaise difficilement, il tenait debout grâce à la chaise sur laquelle il s'appuyait.) Et surtout ne soit pas tenter de dire je t'aime à quelqu'un d'autre… Bonne nuit Hermione. _Dit-il d'un ton sarcastique_.

Il s'éloigna de la chaise, trébucha et lorsqu'il faillit tomber, Bill et Hermione le rattrapèrent.

\- Merci Bill, je m'en occupe je vais le monter dans sa chambre je crois que la soirée est terminée pour lui.

\- Tu es sûre que tu vas y arriver toute seule ?

\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas ça va aller. _Dit-elle d'un ton déterminé._

Elle avait besoin d'être seule avec Ron. Après les mots qu'il lui avait balancé à la figure, elle devait régler ses comptes avec lui une bonne fois pour toute. Ron avait compris, il avait regretté à la seconde même où il avait dit ces mots.

Elle avait réussi à le hisser jusque dans la chambre. Ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot. La pièce avait repris ses dimensions originales. Elle décida de l'assoir sur son lit, tout en restant debout face à lui.

\- Excuse-moi Hermione… Les mots,

\- C'en est trop Ron, _(voix tremblante de colère)_ tu te trouves toujours des excuses, tu vas me dire que c'est l'alcool, ou bien la colère, la tristesse, mais là je ne peux pas te pardonner, _(les larmes aux yeux)_ tu t'amuses de l'amour que j'ai pour toi. On est pas dans une de tes fameuses parties d'échec la vie n'est pas un jeu.

Il essaya de se relever tant bien que mal.

\- Tu m'as repoussé _(dit-il en colère)_

Elle s'éloigna de lui. _Elle le pointa du doigt quelques secondes et redirigea sa main sur sa poitrine à elle_ _._

\- Franchement j'ai l'impression d'être dans une mauvaise comédie, tu te moques de moi Ron. Qui a pris le risque de t'avouer ses sentiments tout en sachant que tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie. Tu parles que je t'ai repoussé, mais toi Ron, où est ton amour pour moi ? Dans la bague que porte Pénélope à la main gauche ou dans les mots que tu n'as pas prononcé quand je t'ai dit « je t'aime ». Qui fuit vraiment ? tu t'es réfugié dans l'alcool ce soir. Tu fuis. Tu voudrais que je me batte pour toi, mais Ron je ne peux pas te donner plus là maintenant tout de suite. _(Criant et en pleure)_ Tu l'as demandé en mariage, tu as éprouvé des sentiments assez forts pour vouloir passer ta vie avec elle. Je t'ai vu avec elle il y a plusieurs mois. Je t'ai vu l'enlacer, je t'ai vu poser ce regard que je reconnaîtrais entre mille.

Il la regarda d'un air interrogateur.

\- J'ai été à un de tes matchs avec Ginny, elle m'avait convaincu de descendre te voir pour te féliciter de votre victoire. Alors je suis venue dans les vestiaires, je t'ai vu arriver avec ton équipe, tu étais si heureux, ta joie était contagieuse. Je me suis avancée pour venir te saluer. Et c'est à ce moment-là, que tu l'as prise dans tes bras, tu l'as enlacé si tendrement avec ton regard azur. Alors j'ai compris…

\- Et tu es partie. Tu ne fais que ça partir toi aussi, où plutôt abandonner. Il aurait fallu que je t'attende ?

\- Honnêtement je ne sais même plus ce que j'aurais voulu. J'en ai plus la moindre idée. Ce baiser j'en ai rêvé, je voulais tant regoûter à tes lèvres, me rappeler cette chaleur qui m'envahissait quand tu me touchais, sentir ta langue caresser la mienne. C'était délicieux Ron, mais je savais que j'aurais voulu plus, et je me suis dégoutée, et tu veux savoir à quoi j'ai pensé Ron quand je t'ai repoussé.

\- Dis-moi.

\- A la bague de fiançailles de Pénélope. Je me suis demandée si ta jolie fiancée portait la bague qui m'était destinée.

\- Tu sais quoi, je l'attendais cette réflexion. (Sur un ton ironique) Tu penses bien que je suis allée me faire rembourser pour pouvoir offrir la magnifique bague que porte Pénélope. (Elle le gifla) Je l'ai un peu cherché. _Dit-il tout en se frottant la joue._ Tu me prends vraiment pour le dernier des enfoirés. Je pensais que tu me connaissais.

\- Tu cherches à me faire plus de mal, c'est ça ton but ce soir.

\- Tu crois que je ne suis pas nerveux lorsque tu es tout prêt de moi, que je ne tremble pas quand tu me touches, que tes sourires ne me transpercent pas le cœur, que tes lèvres ne m'ont pas excité. Tu crois que je ne ressens rien pour toi Hermione ?

\- Il faut croire. _Dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique._

Il enserra son visage de ses deux mains, la plaqua contre la porte de sa chambre et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, puis pénétra sa bouche, il caressa sa langue aussi violemment que passionnément. Elle aussi avait passé ses mains sur son visage pour approfondir le baiser. Elle voulait le graver en elle. Elle lui caressa elle aussi sa langue puis lui mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'entende gémir. Il descendit ses mains sur hanches et d'un geste brusque se rapprocha d'elle. Elle gémit à son tour. Elle fit glisser sa veste au sol, déboutonna son veston, puis la chemise qu'elle fit voler dans la pièce. On sentait la précipitation, elle voulait voir, sentir, toucher embrasser, son torse nu. Elle fit descendre ses lèvres le long de son cou, puis sur son torse. Elle s'interrompit, le regarda, l'admira, elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps. Elle le redécouvrait, encore plus musclé, avec plus de prestance, de carrure, de charisme, et sûrement plus de tâches de rousseurs, qu'elle aimait tant. Elle était en émoi, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. A son tour, il se pencha vers son cou pour y déposer ses lèvres, il la mordilla, la lécha, l'embrassa. Il explora chaque parcelle de son cou comme s'il le découvrait pour la première fois. Elle gémissait de plus en plus. Il porta ses mains jusqu'à la fermeture éclair de sa robe. Il la fit glisser le long de son corps. Il découvrit alors qu'elle ne portait qu'un simple boxer tout en dentelle noir, ainsi que des bas noirs. Il était hypnotisé par les courbes de son corps, par sa poitrine nue qui s'offrait à lui. Elle frissonnait, elle voulait qu'il la touche. Il glissa ses mains dans les sienne, les caressa, en embrassa une du bout des lèvres, puis les plaqua au-dessus de la tête d'Hermione. Il retrouva la bouche d'Hermione, lécha furtivement son cou, et enfin rejoignit ses seins. Il commença à lécher un sein, il titilla son téton avec sa langue, il l'entendait respirait de plus en plus fort. Il retira ses mains des siennes pour qu'elles rejoignent sa poitrine, il se mit à mordillait le téton, il sentit que ses gémissements s'accéléraient, alors il passa à l'autre sein pour lui infliger la même chose. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte elle avait marmonné son prénom à plusieurs reprises et avait posé ses mains sur sa tête pour l'encourager à y aller plus fort. Leurs gestes étaient précipités, mais Ron savait ce qu'il devait faire, il connaissait par cœur le corps d'Hermione. On aurait dit qu'il avait peur qu'on la lui enlève, alors il se dépêché de la dévorer tout en entière. En entendant les « encore », « oui comme ça » « Ron », d'Hermione, il l'attrapa par les fesses et la déposa sur le bureau. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Elle passa ses mains dans son dos, le caressa, le griffa, elle passa ses mains devant pour atteindre la ceinture qu'elle défit très vite, tout en continuant à l'embrasser. Lui avait reposé ses mains sur sa poitrine, il s'amusait à pincer entre ses doigts ses tétons. Hermione, elle, avait fait glisser son pantalon et son caleçon à ses chevilles, elle attrapa son pénis et commença à faire des va et vient. Il avait alors lâcher sa bouche pour gémir. Elle sourit. Il en profita pour passer une de ses mains en dessous de son boxer et commença à la caresser, ses lèvres retrouvèrent le chemin de son cou. Après plusieurs minutes il se détacha de son étreinte, et délicatement il lui enleva son sous-vêtement. Il lui avait laissé ses bas avec lesquels il la trouvait terriblement sexy. Il se remit face à elle, mit ses deux mains sur visage et l'embrassa comme si c'était la première fois, il ne voulait plus la perdre, il ne voulait plus la laisser partir. Toujours en l'embrassant il descendit ses mains vers ses hanches, il l'approcha au bord du bureau, enfin il lui fit l'amour. Ils fusionnèrent, ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. C'était une évidence. Ils ne s'étaient arrêtés qu'au petit matin, en s'endormant l'un contre l'autre.

Il était 11h lorsque Hermione émergea enfin, elle ne reconnut pas tout de suite où elle était, elle avait cru rêver la nuit qui venait de se passer. Elle posa sa main sur ses lèvres, elle sourit bêtement en se rappelant de chaque instant, elle aurait tant voulu que le temps s'arrête pour ne pas revenir dans la réalité qui est la sienne. Elle se retourna dans le lit, elle voulait rejoindre une dernière fois ses bras avant de devoir oublier cette merveilleuse nuit. Mais elle comprit rapidement qu'elle était seule dans ce grand lit. Elle n'était pas triste, elle savait que ça devait se conclure d'une certaine manière et c'était sûrement la meilleure façon. Comment aurait-elle fait pour le laisser partir si elle avait dû replonger dans ses yeux bleus océan. Elle se leva du lit, habillée seulement du drap, elle posa son regard sur la chambre comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle la voyait, elle se sentit nostalgique. Elle se tourna vers le bureau, elle fut surprise de trouver un parchemin. Elle se décida à le prendre quand elle reconnut l'écriture de Ron. Elle s'assit sur le lit.

 _ **«Mione,**_

 _ **Tu me connais je ne suis pas très doué avec les mots, et encore moins quand je les mets sur papier. Sache que je ne regrette en aucun cas la nuit que nous avons vécu.**_

 _ **Elle est à mes yeux l'une des plus merveilleuses nuits que j'ai eu dans ma vie.**_

 _ **J'ai été obligé de partir rapidement ce matin, j'ai des obligations de dernières minutes.**_

 _ **J'espère te voir bientôt.**_

 _ **P.S : regarde dans la commode, tiroir du haut. »**_

Elle se demandait s'il n'y avait pas une autre lettre qu'elle n'avait pas vu, celle qu'elle venait de lire était à la fois trop courte et trop mystérieuse. Il y avait comme un goût de trop peu. Elle ne savait pas comment elle devait prendre ses mots, y avait-il un message codé, venait-il de lui dire qu'il n'y aurait pas plus que cette nuit… Elle resta là assise sur le lit, frustrée de ne pas en savoir d'avantage. Il espérait la revoir bientôt mais pourquoi au juste ? Plusieurs minutes étaient passées quand elle se décida à se lever et se diriger vers la fameuse commode, tiroir du haut. Elle ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre, elle savait qu'à l'époque où ils étaient ensemble il y rangeait ses sous-vêtements. Mais quand elle ouvrit le tiroir, elle ne trouva rien d'autre qu'une petite boite. Elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille, sa main trembla quand elle la tendit pour la prendre. Elle savait que c'était la sienne et bizarrement elle ne voulut pas l'ouvrir, comme si la voir aujourd'hui lui aurait porté malheur. Mais sans trop savoir pourquoi elle la garda avec elle.


	8. Chapter 8

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le mariage d'Harry, Hermione avait repris son train-train quotidien, elle n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de Ron, mais elle ne lui en voulait pas, personne n'en avait eu, il était parti sans dire au revoir à personne. Pourtant ce matin-là, dans les journaux elle apprit qu'il avait quitté l'équipe d'Angleterre à la surprise générale, pour intégrer celle des Canons de Chudley. Elle sourit en se disant qu'il était là son vrai rêve, il avait réussi. Puis elle se demanda comment la famille Weasley réagirait, et elle ne fut pas surprise de voir apparaître devant sa fenêtre l'hibou de Ginny.

 _ **« Tu étais au courant pour Ron ?**_

 _ **Rendez-vous ce soir au Terrier.**_

 _ **Bisous. »**_

Elle sourit en s'imaginant la famille Weasley complétement paniquée, en se demandant ce qu'il s'était passé dans sa tête pour faire ce choix. Mais elle, elle savait. Lorsqu'elle arriva ce soir-là au Terrier, elle ne s'était pas trompée, toute la famille, sauf peut-être Bill, était en émoi. Ils avaient discuté pendant des heures, personnes n'avaient eu de nouvelles de lui. Mais Hermione avait bien observé Bill, et elle trouvait son absence de réaction assez suspecte, comme si lui avait été dans la confidence. Ron avait toujours eu une grande admiration pour son frère aîné, et cela ne l'aurait pas étonné s'il avait fait part de sa décision à son frère. Elle préféra ne rien dire devant les autres membres de la famille Weasley et puis elle n'avait que des soupçons.

Le lendemain matin, elle fut réveillée par le transplanage bruyant de Ginny, encore dans son sommeil, elle reconnut sa voix, mais ne comprenait rien au charabia qu'elle prononçait.

\- Ginny, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? et qui plus est dans ma chambre ?

\- Lève-toi, c'est urgent, on parle encore de Ron dans les journaux.

\- Ça ne peut pas attendre ce soir à votre réunion de famille.

\- Non, Hermione je crois que pour une fois tu préféreras ne pas venir.

\- Tu m'intrigues là.

\- Allez lève-toi, rejoins-moi dans ta cuisine.

\- J'arrive.

Elle se leva rapidement et rejoignit Ginny.

\- Un café ?

\- Volontiers. Merci. Alors qu'est-ce que tu as à me raconter de si urgent qui pouvait pas attendre ?

\- Tu n'es vraiment pas au courant alors ?

\- Mais de quoi ?

\- De Ron et Pénélope, Hermione.

Son cœur avait raté un voir plusieurs battements de cœur, sa respiration était devenue saccadé, elle était fébrile. Elle aurait pu tomber dans les pommes tellement elle avait été submergée par des émotions toutes plus différentes les unes des autres. Elle ne voulait pas entendre la suite, elle aurait préféré d'avantage que le sol s'ouvre sous ses pieds pour y être engouffrer que d'écouter Ginny. Elle avait chaud, elle voulait s'asseoir pour éviter de tomber. Ginny s'en était aperçue, elle l'aida.

\- Ça va Hermione ?

\- Oui, oui, c'est juste un petit coup de chaud.

\- Tu mens toujours aussi mal.

\- Si tu le sais pourquoi tu me demandes… Achève moi le plus vite possible…

\- Il a annulé ses fiançailles.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Tu ne comprends pas, il l'a quitté…

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu m'as bien comprise. Dans l'article ils disent que c'est Ron qui aurait rompu et je cite le journaliste qui cite mon frère soit disant si tu veux mon avis : "nous n'aspirions plus aux mêmes projets, nous nous sommes quittés en bons termes, Pénéloppe est quelqu'un qui compte beaucoup pour moi."

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire. _Dit-elle en souriant._

Elle avait espérer ce moment depuis plusieurs jours, plusieurs semaines, Pénéloppe était une merveilleuse personne elle ne l'aurait pas nié, mais aurait-elle réussi à accepter leur union plus longtemps. Et pourtant elle n'y croyait plus, elle avait comprit en quelque sorte le silence de Ron après le mariage, mais elle ne savait guère ce qu'il représentait. Ce n'est que grâce aux journaux à scandale qu'elle avait eu de ses nouvelles. Tout en repensant à cette fameuse nuit et aux derniers articles, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en se demandant ce qu'elle devait faire de toutes ces informations.

\- Tu devrais lui envoyer un hibou.

\- Comment ?

Ginny l'avait interrompu dans ses pensées, et comme toujours dans la famille Weasley, on devinait toujours ce que pensait l'autre. Elle se disait qu'à force, ils avaient appris à lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, peut être aurait-elle dû moins plonger la tête dans les bouquins, dans le travail, et s'ouvrir d'avantage au monde qui l'entourait. N'avait-elle pas perdu trop de temps encore aujourd'hui?

\- Je te disais que tu devrais lui envoyer un hibou, surtout que personne n'a eu de ses nouvelles depuis plusieurs semaines. Je te raconte pas dans quel état est ma mère.

\- Hum, oui j'imagine. Je vais y réfléchir Ginny _. Mais pour lui dire quoi se dit-elle à elle même._

La discussion avait rapidement prit fin, Hermione était pour la première fois de sa vie en retard au travail. Elle avait traîné en se préparant, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle allait être en retard quand elle avait senti que l'eau de la douche sur sa peau n'était plus brûlante.

Elle ne savait pas réellement ce qu'elle devait faire, elle était perdue. Elle avait tellement de questions à lui poser. Et le fait qu'il n'est toujours pas prit contact avec elle l'a blessé secrètement.

Plusieurs semaines étaient passés, elle n'avait jamais osé envoyer de parchemin à Ron, elle pensait que c'était à lui de revenir vers elle. En fait elle n'avait jamais réussi à écrire, tous les parchemins étaient restés pour la première fois de sa vie sans mots. Elle était au bureau, quand elle reçu un hibou, son coeur avait commencé à accélérer, elle se leva de sa chaise. Mais rapidement, elle reconnut le hibou qui lui livrait ses journaux quotidiennement. Elle les regarda un par un négligemment, elle s'arrêta net sur l'une des couverture qui titrée "RONALD WEASLEY : SON IMPRESSIONNANTE CHUTE LORS D'UN ENTRAINEMENT". Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour relever sa tête, plusieurs minutes pour réaliser ce qu'elle venait de lire. Elle s'assit pour ne pas s'écrouler. Elle avait l'esprit embué, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle était perdue. Est ce que la famille Weasley était-elle déjà au courant? Ces dernières semaines ils n'avaient eu des nouvelles que par l'intermédiaire des journaux à sensations ou de Quiddich. Elle n'avait même pas ouvert le magazine, elle ne savait pas dans quel état il était. En fait elle ne voulait pas le découvrir comme ça. Alors elle se leva précipitamment, et sans réfléchir transplana.

Elle arriva devant le Terrier, le mois de mai touché à sa fin, et avec lui le vent qui caressait le visage d'Hermione était plus chaud que d'habitude. Elle se tenait dos au Terrier, elle contempla quelques secondes l'horizon, elle aimait tant cette vue, ça l'apaisait. Elle ferma les yeux, respira profondément, elle avait peur d'entrer. Mais tout d'un coup elle réalisa qu'aucun bruit n'émanait de la maison. Elle prit peur, elle se retourna et commença à se diriger vers le Terrier. Elle ouvrit la porte précipitamment et tomba nez à nez avec Bill.

\- Je t'attendais.

\- Comment ça tu m'attendais ? _Elle regarda tout au tour d'elle, la pièce était vide, seul Bill était là._ Où sont les autres ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose de grave Bill ? Dis le moi ?

\- En fait tu dois te rendre ailleurs Hermione.

\- Comment ça je dois me rendre ailleurs ? Il est à St Mangouste ?

\- Écoute moi Hermione. _Il parlait doucement._

\- Pour l'amour de Merlin, réponds moi Bill ?

\- Je pense que tu attends des réponses. Mais as-tu posé les bonnes questions aux bonnes personnes ?

\- Est-ce que tu crois que c'est le moment, ton frère a eu un accident.

\- Va à cette adresse et tu auras tes réponses. _Il lui tendit un morceau de papier plié en deux._ Je dois te laisser à tout à l'heure. _Il lui fit un clin d'oeil et transplana sans lui laisser le temps de dire un mot._

Elle n'avait rien comprit à ce qu'il venait de se passer, par contre son angoisse avait augmenté, elle ne savait pas où était Ron, ni dans quel état. Bill ne devait pas être au courant pour réagir ainsi.

\- Oui, c'est sûrement ça il n'est pas au courant, ou peut être qu'il n'est rien arrivé de grave. _elle réfléchit quelques instants, toujours le papier plié en deux dans sa main._ Mais alors pourquoi n'y-a-t-il personne au Terrier?

Elle voulut porter sa main à sa bouche tant elle était horrifiée par les pensées qui venaient de lui traverser l'esprit. Mais en faisant cela elle réalisa enfin qu'elle avait le morceau de papier que Bill lui avait laissé. Elle l'ouvrit, puis transplana tout en laissant tomber le papier au sol.


	9. Chapter 9

Elle était arrivée à l'endroit indiqué par Bill. La pièce était vide, à l'exception d'un vieux canapé qui trônait au milieu. Son coeur s'était mis à accélérer. Elle porta sa main à son coeur, comme si ce geste aurait pu l'aider à ralentir. Elle ferma les yeux, et sans comprendre pourquoi une larme coula sur sa joue. Mais lorsque son regard se posa de nouveau sur la pièce, les murs étaient habillés de photographies, de parchemins, ils avaient pris les couleurs de gryffondor, il y avait des résultats de BUSES, d'ASPICS, de QUIDDICH. Les murs transposaient comme une gloire des souvenirs, les siens, les leurs. Elle regarda attentivement chaque parcelle. Elle hésitait entre rires et larmes. Lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers un mur qu'elle n'avait pas encore pu admirer, elle le vit, qui l'observait secrètement.

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, qui parurent des minutes, ils étaient restés au même endroit, ils n'avaient pas osé se rapprocher. Ron était à l'embrasure de la porte et Hermione était proche de l'un des murs décorés. Aucuns mots n'étaient venus briser ce silence. Leurs regards étaient emplis de tendresse, cependant, Hermione avait un petit quelque chose en plus dans les yeux que Ron devina tout de suite.

• Tu te demandes certainement ce que tu fais là? Et surtout pourquoi je ne t'ai pas donné de nouvelles ?

Elle hocha la tête à l'affirmatif. Elle était encore trop surprise par toutes les émotions qui avaient envahit tout son être en un si court laps de temps, pour lui parler.

• Avant tout, j'aimerais m'excuser pour le journal. C'est Bill qui en a eu l'idée. Il pensait que ce serait la seule façon de te faire venir jusqu'au Terrier.

• Le journal ? Quel journal ? _Elle fit une mine surprise comme si elle ne comprenait plus vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Le lieu, la décoration, la présence de Ron, lui avait fait oublier pourquoi elle était là._

• Tu sais ma soit disant chute ...

Elle le regarda en ayant enfin retrouvé la mémoire, elle avait son petit air sarcastique qu'il aimait tant. Sans même s'en rendre compte elle s'était rapprochée de lui.

• J'imagine que tu souffres atrocement de ta chute pour être ici plutôt qu'à St Mangouste _. Lui dit-elle en même temps qu'elle lui assène un coup de poing à l'épaule. Je_ vois que même Bill se ligue contre moi. Vous me le paierez. D'ailleurs tu es au courant qu'il n'y a personne au Terrier. C'est aussi un des plans morbides de Bill ? Franchement j'ai eu si peur. c'est pas humain de faire ça.

• Pour ce qui est du Terrier, tu seras au courant en temps et en heure.

• Oh, je vois que tu as tout prévu. _Dit-elle surprise_.

• Pourquoi toujours ce ton étonné, tu devrais me connaître maintenant. _Lui dit-il avec un large sourire._

• J'aimerais juste savoir dans quoi tu m'as embarqué _. lui dit-elle tout en lui montrant les murs._ Et pourquoi ici ?

• Ne soit pas trop pressée, pour une fois, laisse toi aller et surtout laisse moi t'expliquer à quoi tout cela rime.

Elle lui murmura avec un léger sourire un "d'accord".

• Tout d'abord, après le mariage, après ... après, je vais pas tourner autour du pot, après la magnifique nuit que nous avons partagés. J'ai réalisé qu'avant de me tenir devant toi de nouveau. Je devais changer certaines choses dans ma vie, en accomplir et en défaire. J'avais besoin d'être honnête avec moi même et seulement moi. Avant de pouvoir faire face aux autres. J'ai eu envie de t'écrire pour tout t'expliquer. Mais j'avais aussi besoin de faire tout ce cheminement sans personne pour m'aider. Et sûrement aussi pour te montrer que j'en étais capable.

• Ron, je n'ai jamais douté de toi. Je suis si fière de la personne que tu es aujourd'hui mais aussi de celle que tu étais avant. Tu as accomplit tellement de choses depuis Poudlard, je suis sûre que tu ne t'en rend même pas compte. Tu as tant fait pour ta famille, tes amis, le quiddich. Tu es un homme accomplit Ron.

Le regard qu'elle lui avait porté en lui disant tout cela reflété tant l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Ca émanait tellement que ça en avait remplit la pièce. Elle s'était approchée pour lui caresser la joue. Il posa alors sa main sur la sienne, ferma les yeux, pour apprécier d'avantage le moment et aussi pour le prolonger encore quelques secondes. Il enleva brusquement sa main, avança vers le milieu de la pièce et resta dos à elle.

• Tu me troubles, et j'ai vraiment besoin d'avoir les idées claires. S'il te plaît Mione laisse moi te dire les bons mots.

• Promis je ne dirais plus rien.

Il se retourna vers elle, mais resta à sa place.

• Tu vas sûrement me trouver cinglé, mais je crois qu'on a bien fait de se séparer.

Elle venait de se prendre une claque, elle ne s'attendait pas à ces mots là. Son visage reflété, le choque, la surprise, entremêlé de tristesse. Elle voulut ouvrir la bouche, mais il l'interrompit avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

• Tu m'as promit de ne plus intervenir. Laisse moi m'expliquer Mione. S'il te plaît. Fait moi confiance. je suis maladroit dans mes mots, dans ma façon de m'exprimer mais laisse moi essayer à ma façon. _(il marqua un silence puis il prit son courage à deux mains et se lança_ ) Avant toi je n'avais jamais aimé personne d'autre comme je t'ai aimé. D'ailleurs, j'ai jamais pensé qu'on pouvait aimé comme ça. Tu m'as tellement appris, tellement donné. J'avais cette mauvaise impression de ne pas mérité tout ce que tu me donnais, de ne pas te mérité toi. Je crois qu'avant notre séparation je n'avais jamais vraiment fait les choses pour moi même. Même après la Guerre, après la perte de Fred, _(il s'approcha de l'un des pans de murs où était accroché une photo des jumeaux en tenus de quiddich, il l'effleura et l'enleva rapidement, pour ne pas se perdre dans ses émotions. Hermione avait bien évidemment suivit chacun de ses mouvements. Elle avait trouvé ce moment si intime, si touchant. Elle n'avait pas osé s'avancer vers lui, de peur de briser cet instant si particulier. Il se dévoilait à elle comme jamais.)_ J'ai toujours tout fait pour les autres, mais je me suis oublié. Et je l'ai réalisé cette soirée où je t'ai fait ma demande. J'ai comprit que je pouvais avoir plus.

Il retourna au centre de la pièce, il s'assit sur le vieux canapé et invita Hermione à faire de même. Ils s'étaient installés de sorte qu'il soit l'un en face de l'autre. Hermione n'avait pas perdu une miette de ce qu'il venait de dire, elle essayait de comprendre où il voulait en venir. Elle se retenait pour ne pas l'interrompre, mais ça l'a démangé terriblement. Il plongea son regard azur dans celui d'Hermione, il essayait de reprendre ses mots. La distraction était bien trop irrésistible. Il secoua la tête comme pour remettre ses idées en place.

• Et puis parfois aussi, c'est ça l'amour, c'est laisser partir ceux qu'on aime... Tu sais je me suis dis et je me le dis toujours, qu'on a parfois besoin de partir, et enfin de revenir là où tout à commencer. Quoi qu'il arrive on revient toujours chez soi ou plutôt Chez nous.. _. (un bref silence se fit)._ J'aurais pu t'emmener dans le Poudlard Express, ou même à Poudlard, là où notre histoire à commencer, mais cet endroit là _(dit-il en ouvrant les bras pour désigner la pièce où ils étaient_ ), cet appartement, le Notre, il est pour moi l'endroit qui nous représente, celui où notre histoire a prit un sens. _(de nouveau il y eu un silence_ ) Tu sais c'est pas facile de te parler comme ça. ( _Il replongea dans ses yeux, puis la contempla tout entière, il lui prit ses mains)_. Je dois t'avouer quelque chose...

• Ron...

• Ah non tu as promit de ne pas m'interrompre. Je voulais te dire, j'ai réussi à vivre sans toi, je pourrais vivre sans toi, mais je n'en ai plus envie. j'ai compris qu'en amour, avoir mal est inévitable mais souffrir est facultatif. J'ai réussi à devenir un homme meilleur, j'ai accomplit des choses que je voulais faire pour moi, mais en y regardant bien toutes ces choses je veux les partager avec toi. ( _il inspira profondément_ ) Je t'aime toujours Mione, je n'ai jamais cessé et je crois que tu le sais, tu l'as toujours su. Je pense, je suis même persuadé, que nous sommes des êtres imparfaits, qui sont extrêmement compliqués mais qui sont fait pour être ensemble quoi qu'il arrive, et qui malgré les épreuves reviendront toujours auprès de la personne à qui appartient son cœur. C'est toi cette personne Mione à qui appartient mon coeur.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce, ils ne se lâchaient plus du regard, elle avait les yeux embués et un large sourire. Elle enleva ses mains des siennes et les posa sur son visage et l'embrassa passionnément. Il posa ses mains de part et d'autres de ses hanches, et la serra contre lui plus fort. Il fit glisser une de ses mains sur sa joue, il lui mordit la lèvre inférieure, il avait comme le besoin vital de la posséder, lui montrer qu'il était tout à elle, tout entier.

Ils prolongèrent le baiser encore quelques minutes. Puis Ron l'interrompit avec regret. Elle lui murmura au bord des lèvres "comme au premier jour". Il ne put se retenir et la dévora de nouveau. Dans l'action, il avait remonté ses deux mains sur son visage et s'écarta encore une fois.

• Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?

• Quoi ?

• Est-ce que tu me fais confiance Mione ?

• Evidemment Ron, mais pourquoi cette question ?

• J'ai encore des choses à te dire et à te montrer.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, surprise. Comment pouvait-il y avoir d'avantage? C'était pour elle le moment, l'endroit, la décoration, la déclaration parfaite. Il se leva, lui tendit la main en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Dans un regard il lui demandait de la suivre et sans poser de question elle mit sa main dans la sienne et se leva à son tour. Et ils transplanèrent.


	10. Chapter 10

Ils arrivèrent au Terrier. Il la déposa dans la chambre de Ginny, qui l'attendait. Lui avait déjà transplané dans une autre pièce. Le bruit, les voix, l'animation qui régnait en général dans la maison avait reprit leur place. Elle était tellement surprise par ce qu'elle voyait, il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant de pouvoir reprendre ses esprits, avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passer. Ginny lui tendit un faire part. Elle le prit et commença à le lire à haute voix.

\- "Epouse moi"

Elle avait ce large sourire qui aurait pu lui décrocher la mâchoire, tant il ne veut plus s'en aller. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi heureuse. Elle ne savait pas réellement vers où elle allait, mais la seule chose de sûre c'était qu'elle y allait avec lui et rien d'autre ne comptait.

Elle porta le parchemin à sa poitrine tout en fermant les yeux et murmura "oui, oui, oui". C'est à ses mots qu'une robe apparut, en rouvrant les yeux elle n'en revenait pas, elle la contempla des étoiles pleins les yeux.

\- Pince-moi, je dois être en train de rêver . _Dit-elle en se tournant vers Ginny._ Aie, pourquoi tu as fait ça?

\- Tu viens de me le demander.

\- C'était une expression moldu.

Elles en rigolèrent et se tombèrent dans les bras. Puis elles s'écartèrent tout en restant main la main.

\- Tu le savais depuis quand ?

\- Après la parution de sa séparation avec Pénélope. Il nous a expliqué et nous a mit dans la confidence. Mais pour tout t'avouer, il avait déjà tout prévu avec Bill. Il a pas voulu qu'on sache trop tôt pour que nos réactions restent naturelles en ta présence.

\- Bill, Bill, alors lui je savais qu'il manigançait quelque chose. Je me vengerais sache le.

\- Allez Hermione, il est l'heure, enfile cette magnifique robe. Je vais t'aider à te préparer.

\- Pour ça c'est vrai qu'elle est magnifique, c'est toi qui l'a choisit?

\- Non, non c'est Ron. il se pourrait qu'il ait du goût après tout.

\- Elle est parfaite.

Elle lui allait merveilleusement bien. Elle était longue, elle lui dessinait parfaitement sa taille, ses hanches, ses jambes. Elle était d'un blanc lin pur. Le haut lui faisait un joli décolleté, en forme de triangle. Les manches s'arrêtées aux épaules, elles étaient faites d'une fine dentelle, qui descendait jusqu'à sa poitrine. Elle avait un ruban violine qui serrait sa taille. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés et bouclés. Ginny lui avait rajouté une couronne de fleurs. Le maquillage était léger et naturel. Elle avait ce petit air bohème enchanteresse. Elle aussi était parfaite. Ginny avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- Votre Hermione est sublime.

\- Merci ma Ginny. _Elle la prit dans ses bras quelques secondes_. _Elle se regarda dans le miroir._ J'en reviens pas de ce que je m'apprête à faire, ça me ressemble tellement pas. Mais je l'aime tellement si tu savais.

\- Je sais, et je sais aussi combien il peut t'aimer. _Elle se mit à pleurer._

\- ô non ne pleure pas sinon je vais craquer, et tout le maquillage sera à refaire.

\- J'y arrive pas c'est plus fort que moi, j'ai tellement attendu ce moment pour vous deux. Et de voir tout ce qu'il a organisé je suis émue.

Elle essuya tant bien que mal ses larmes quand elles entendirent toquer à la porte.

\- Ah, c'est mon signal, je te laisse avec ton témoin. _Elle l'embrassa sur la joue._ A tout à l'heure Hermione.

\- Mais ce n'est pas toi mon témoin ?

\- Dis tout de suite que tu ne veux pas de moi ?

\- Harry ! _Elle courut dans ses bras._

\- Ah je préfère ça. Hermione tu es magnifique.

\- Merci Harry _._

Ils se serrèrent encore plus fort comme pour graver ce moment. Elle était comme sa soeur, il était comme son frère. Et aujourd'hui tout cela prenait encore plus de sens. En se desserrant de son étreinte, elle se demandait qui était alors le témoin de Ron.

\- Mais qui est le témoin de Ron ?

\- Il a choisit Bill et Ginny. Et tu vas devoir me supporter ainsi que Georges.

\- Georges ?

\- Ron n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que Georges s'était déjà proposé.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, ça me touche tellement.

\- Il va falloir y aller, tu as beaucoup de choses à faire.

Il lui tendit le bras pour qu'elle le prenne et sortirent de la chambre. En descendant les escaliers, elle voyait enfin l'organisation qui avait été faite pour ce grand jour. Le jardin était magnifique, la décoration était très bohème, à l'image de sa robe, il y avait très peu d'invités au vu du nombre de chaises installées, il y avait des fleurs éparpillés un peu partout, ainsi que des bougies qui dessinaient l'allée sur laquelle elle allait avancer dans quelques instants. Et des bulles de savons, virevoltées un peu partout.

Elle aperçut Fleur, Percy, Charlie, Luna, Neville, Draco. Il y avait même Dean et Seamus. Elle fut encore plus surprise de voir Krum et sa fiancée. En descendant les dernières marches, elle vit Arthur et Molly. Tout d'un coup elle pensa à ses parents. Au fait qu'il ne devait sûrement pas savoir qu'elle allait se marier aujourd'hui. Elle aurait tant aimé que son père l'emmène jusqu'à l'autel.

\- Je te laisse là, je vais m'installer.

\- Tu me laisses là ? Ce n'est pas toi qui m'emmène jusqu'à l'autel ?

\- Non, moi j'ai une autre cavalière. _Il lui fit un clin d'oeil et partit rapidement sans qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit._

Molly s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue.

\- Je suis si fière Hermione. Tu as toujours été comme une fille pour moi. Je suis comblée que tu le deviennes vraiment aujourd'hui.

Arthur hôcha la tête pour confirmer les dires de sa femme.

\- A tout à l'heure ma chérie.

Elle ne savait pas quoi leur répondre, elle était si émue et troublée. Ils étaient entrain de se diriger dans le jardin. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était très heureuse, ça elle en était sûre, mais se dire qu'elle était là toute seule à attendre que la musique démarre, la rendait triste. Elle avait même cru pendant un instant qu'Arthur l'emmènerait jusqu'à Ron. Elle faillit pleurer quand elle entendit une voix familière.

\- Tu as quand même pas cru qu'on louperait le jour de ton mariage ?

Elle se retourna précipitament et se jeta dans ses bras.

\- Papa !

\- Ma chérie

\- Tu es vraiment là ?

\- Toujours, ma chérie. Ta mère est déjà assise avec les parents de Ron. Ils n'attendent plus que toi.

\- Mais...

\- Il est venu nous voir, le lendemain du mariage d'Harry, pour nous faire part de sa décision. Si tu veux un conseil, épouse le ma chérie.

\- O papa. _Comme si elle avait peur que tout s'arrête, elle le prit dans ses bras encore plus fort._ Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime ma chérie. _Il lui tendit son bras_. Prête ?

\- Plus que prête. _Elle lui sourit et attrapa son bras. Et comme un rituel qu'elle avait quand elle était enfant, ils comptèrent tous les deux jusqu'à trois. et se dirigèrent tous les deux jusqu'à son nouvel avenir._

 _FIN_


End file.
